Strained
by Hikari.Kuro1994
Summary: (don't want to give away much, but its gunna be great) Raku has lost many things in his life, memory of his past, the right to a normal life his mother and now his father too. Raku is alone and Chitoge can't stand to see him like this, she loves him thats why and you protect the one you love, at least that was what Rikiku always said.(couldn't find dads/mums name soz)review pls
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this is a new story and a new manga for me to write fics for, I am a devout Chitoge/Raku shipper and Nisekoi fan. I don't know what to say about the story buts very different from every other one I have seen for Nisekoi, please read review and return again. Oh and if you like fairy tale or Rosario to vampire I have stories which I'm writing for them too, so feel free to look them up if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but if I did that Marika and kosaki's sister would never enter in to it. But yea don't own it.**

Raku stood in the dojo, the paper walls hiding him from the worlds view. Things had not turned out the way he had wanted, he thought as he looked down to his father' katana and robe, incense burning in front of them.

His body refused to move from its spot. The smoke from the incense in his eyes as he stared at his fathers picture, an alter to remember him by. Raku felt his knees give out as tears formed in his distraught amethyst eyes. "How?" his fist collided with the tatami mats below him the liquid seeping into the weave. "How?"

"Bocchan," Ryuu walked over to his collapsed figure, putting his arm over his young masters shoulders. "This wasn't meant to happen, you where supposed a man yourself when you would have lost him."

"BUT I DIDN'T! He's gone and all that's left to see if his sword, a relic and meaningless to me without Tou-sama with it." Raku's voice strained over the words, his throat coarse.

'He's not here; Ka-sans gone and now t-the old man too.' Dragging his hands over his face Raku couldn't stay in this room anymore, "If I'm needed I will be in my room." And with that he left the room.

Sliding his door closed Raku leant against the paper and wood barrier; such a miniscule thing keeping the people he had known his whole life out. They couldn't see him cry, not when he would become their leader; a Boss, something he had never wanted.

Why, why did his day come so soon? Raku had too many questions and he despised that he was without answers as to how to go forward. Coming from knowing what you wanted, to seeing what fate changed. He never wanted the life of a yakuza, it was in his blood yes but he had always been timid to the lifestyle and kept away. That wasn't a choice now, his goals where being pushed aside. He had to do this; no one else could.

Staring at the ground his vision darkened blurring until he couldn't see anything; Raku entered sleep like that, pressed up against his door with tears of sorrow falling freely.

"Knock, knock. Bocchan I didn't want to disturb you until tomorrow morning, but the old mans lawyer is insisting on seeing you now." Hearing Ryuu's the intrusion Raku straightens, rubbing his eyes with his closed fist then flattening and dragging it down his face. Standing Raku opened the door, seeing Ryuu and an older man standing there he opened it further silently allowing them entrance. Ryuu rushed to a closet to the right of the room, opening it to reveal a tea table and cushions, placing these down Ryuu left to make tea.

"So you are Ichijou Raku, your father talked of you quite a bit." The man said, Raku could tell from his green eyes and way of speaking that the man was a gaijin (foreigner).

"Ah, yea." He replied still unsure of how he should be acting.

The man gave a laugh, the sound reassuring Raku; for the lawyer like most people that surrounded his father was an intimidating fellow.

"My name's Howard Yukino and I was your fathers attorney." The man now known as Yukino Howard-san produced a heavy looking file from the inside of his suit jacket, Yukino-san slide the bundle of papers onto the table sliding it across the tables shiny wooden surface. Not diverting his view from the file he looked through lashes quickly, asking.

Getting it Yukino explained, "It's the final will and testament of the senior Ichijou, your father." Having expected that Raku took the papers, flipping it open of the table, "Ichijou-kun left you a letter, he told me you had to read it before any of the proceedings would be carried out." Taking out another bit of paper from his jacket he handed it to the boy, who took it in his hands; they trembled slightly, seeing this he tried to stop it. When the shaking stopped Raku continued to unfold the letter, the first line read just one word his name.

**_Raku_**

**_I don't know how but I'm not there anymore, I'm truly sorry you shouldn't ever be left alone._**

**_I'm hoping I'm with your mother, but you never know, kami may have made peeking at women it bath houses a prerequisite to hell. But if not I'm with Juri and let me tell you she is going to beat me something shocking when she finds out that I've left you there. Though I dare not think of what she would do to me if you had come with!_**

**_Hell being heaven aside, you know that the family business falls to you now. We all know it wasn't what you wanted to do in life, but take it from a person who has lived all his life in it. It's not so bad as long as you surround yourself with people you love._**

**_All I want from you as you Tou-san is to see you again as an old man entering the gates with a smile, and many stories to tell me about the man you became, don't let me down on this Raku. Remember that I, your mother and all those around you love you. And as a man you should protect them too. I don't regret dying, because I know I must have done it to protect you._**

**_Your mother left you a letter as well a long time ago; but I could never find a time to give it to you. This seemed a good a time as any, and Raku never forget that promise you made, because it could lead you on one hell of an adventure and that is what life is all about. I know when I made that promise with your mother I never regretted it at all_**

**_Love _**

**_Rikiku_**

Droplets of water rained down on the letter, his shaking hands had returned and it was all he could do not to scrunch the message from his father. His hands where out of his control, dropping the parchment on the table he stood and spun; hiding his face from Yukino-san and the newly arrived Ryuu. Hot streaks of tears ran from his eyes his throat so closed off he couldn't breath losing his balance Raku suddenly cantered to the right. Rushing over to help his young master Ryuu was stopped as said boy held him at bay with a single hand in the air. It was plain to see the water dripping off of its surface; he walked a little closer, his masters' hand connecting to his robe front, Raku' fingers clawed at the material, gripping it tightly only to loosen it a second later then tighten again. This carried on for a few minuets until his hold tightened more then it ever had before. Then suddenly Raku flung Ryuu around his body and through the wall, the sound of the thicker wall breaking echoing in the room with only Raku' harsh breathing to intersperse the silence. Looking out the hole Raku saw Chitoge standing there in a black knee length dress, Claude behind her and Tsugumi on her right in similar attire. Seeing her look at him like that he turned his face away, not wanting anyone else to see him this state. But before he knew it she had shuck off her guards and was hugging him through his back, feeling a numb calmness take over his body he sunk to his knees again Chitoge following him in his descent; still hugging him with her warm arms.

(Chitoge pov)

Chitoge couldn't bear to think how Raku must be feeling, to lose both his parents. And even though he had the gang they weren't blood related -at least she thought they weren't- she knew how it felt with her mum being gone most of the time but she was still here and there are chances to see her. Raku couldn't see either of them ever again and it hurt thinking she would never see her friend; her love with the smile he used to wear when they would joke around. Deep in thought Chitoge barely notice that she had been walking until Tsugumi pulled her back as a man with black hair came flying through a wall. Looking at his exit Chitoge noticed Raku standing there, his face blank with salty tears covering it, his arm was still raised from throwing that person who she now recognized as Ryuu through the wall. Catching her eyes Raku turned his face from her, walking from her view Chitoge ran after him forgetting her normal shyness and hugged him.

Raku felt so cold to touch she tightened her hold willing her warmth into him, hoping he would be alright when she felt him fall. Falling to her knees as well she hunched over his back pressing her face into his upper back. She wouldn't leave him alone, she knew he wanted to be alone but as always she thought opposite.

**A/N I don't know about you but I cried when I had to re-read the letter section. If you didn't that's ok all I have to say to that is grow some feelings you sound like an Uchiha! (Jokes) anyway I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review fav and follow me and my story. See you next chapter ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So yea thanks you guys to all who are ready my story/stories it means a lot I left a mention to my first reviewer at the end of the chapter to read and review, fav and follow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nisekoi or the characters but the café is one of my assignments and if I see it pop up around the place I'll know where they got it. Now on with the story-**

"Chitoge let go." She heard him say, pressing further onto him.

"No! You never left me alone in the darkness, I'm not leaving you in yours." She almost cried, his voice sounded so broken.

Not saying anything Raku stood up and walked to towards the door, "Didn't you hear a thing I just said; you are not leaving my sight. I don't care that you're now the head of your syndicate, you are My Beanpole and you had better get it through your ignorant brain that that's how it is." She ranted, her voice authorative and pissed. Raku looked over his shoulder at her, his expression unchanged from before. "Then why don't you come with?" He said a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Following him they walked side by side down the hallway, the sound of their bare feet slapping against the hard wood echoing in the empty house.

Everyone must have vacated the halls, because it was like walking around in a ghost town. Glancing towards Raku Chitoge sighed; he was staring at the floor, "Raku I know this is a bad time but do you want to get something to eat?"

(Raku pov)

Looking at her Raku wondered over the question. "Sure the kitchen's this way." He said pointing down the other end of he hall. Chitoge had never really spent much time here and it was reasonable to think she didn't know where certain rooms were.

Feeling her hand grab his, he looked at her questioningly. Shaking her head strongly twice Chitoge looked up at him her face still showing the sadness inside her. Though it paled in comparison to his own feelings of inner turmoil.

"I don't mean to cook, I'm not trying to kill you." She said and despite himself he chuckled.

"They could send you food into a war zone and it would the equivalent of tear-gas." He said laughter running through his words as he said them.

"HEY MY FOODS NOT THAT BAD! It's just I need practice, and it still better then some of Kirisaki' dishes. Some of those are more likely to bring people to tears." She replied, her words hoping from outrage to shyness and finishing with sarcasm.

"Only some, but she has gotten better at it." he said, standing up for their friends some-times shocking cooking skills, especially for a bakers daughter.

"So now that we've settled that I still can't cook and you shouldn't have to do any house work at this time, as well as me not wanting you anywhere near knives-"

"Hey!" Raku interjected.

Smiling Chitoge continued on as if he hadn't spoken at all, "I think we should hit the streets and dine out." So pulling on his hand she rushed Raku out of his house only slowing as they exited through the compound gates. "well that was fun but you could've let me grab my shoes and let you get yours for that matter.

Pulling out her phone Chitoge pressed a few buttons then held it to her ear, a list of orders later and a car pulled up; a black limo with tinted windows, a man jumped out of the car and opened the door. "I have what you ordered mistress." The man said bowing down the middle as Chitoge walked over to the car.

"Good did you put them in the back like I asked?"

"Of course Mistress, everything is as you requested." The man answered; he must be new to the Beehive group because he was sweating just thinking about displeasing his bosses doted upon daughter. "Claude-sama refused to leave you without a guard, and though I told him what you said to tell him, he said that he would rather suffer your silence then leave you in the hands of a newly orphaned boy that throws people through walls." At this point the man was sniveling, he looked on the verge of tears at the glare that was directed to him via Raku.

What happened next shook the glaring boy-soon to be man, Claude was called out of the bushes behind them by Chitoge, who proceeded to punch him in the jaw.

"Why have you punched me lady Chitoge?" Claude questioned, his face already bruising.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SIAD! Don't you have any manners at all, what you so blatantly said is of great disrespect, to Raku and to me and if you do not apologies right this moment. You don't want to know what I'd do!" she finished her gaze narrowed on the bodyguard slash assassin. Chitoge had never had a fight this all out with a member of her group, and though it made him feel warm to know she cared this much, he new Claude would never submit and apologize.

"I am sorry." The sound came out of nowhere and Raku looked to the ground only to see the man he had just mentally declared plainly a cold un-sympatric and uncaring jerk, was now bowing to him.

"It was wrong of me to say those things especially about your family. Old habits die hard you know?" the proud blonde couldn't look Raku in the face; he had his face to the side his teeth grinding together in a scowling grimace as he forced out his words. Nodding Raku stepped into the car, he looked over at Chitoge who was seated on the other side of the bench seat. The chairs were a soft white leather material with caramel stitching. The rest of the limousine' inside was much the same, caramel carpeting with a long wined around chair that was longer on the right and end in a small bar on the left. It looked very professional and expensive with it's mulberry red and colt blue throw cushions just lazy on the bench seat. Looking over at the slightly more then a car' occupant, she was looking out the window watching as the outside world whizzed by.

"I'm sorry about Claude he had not right to say those things and I still think I should wrap his face around my fist again." Chitoge said breaking the silence that had taken over the cabin. Facing her again he say she was still looking out the window, her eyes glued to the glass.

"Chitoge," he started, "How long have we been in Japan?"

"Bordering on two and a half years, why?" she said, sounding marginally confused by Raku's sudden out of place question.

"And we've been "together" that whole time. Which means I've had the same amount of time to get used to that arse-hole, and his ways." Raku replied eyeing her as she finally turned around he could see that there were watery tracks running down her cheeks.

"Oh come on, don't cry. I should be the one crying but I'm not." He stated imploring with the blue-eyed girl to quit her crying.

"But that the thing, you should be crying!" Chitoge quietly pointed out, her tears had stopped their cascade, but they were red and puffy from them.

"I'm sorry but I can't"

"I hope this isn't something about men not crying because I can tell you they do. I've seen fully grown men cry at getting a splinter so don't put up a face of macho bravery because it doesn't suit you." She said scooting closer to him.

"I just can't." he said again bowing his head almost his forehead to the leather. With his words she again shifted closer to the rave haired teen.

Finally giving her an answer he near shouted, "Because I don't have any tears left! I feel so empty-" he rubbed his hands over his face, "I just can't." Raku whispered.

Chitoge pressed her hand over his back giving him comfort, they were almost at the at the café that Chitoge new Raku liked when they hit a spot of traffic, though it was to be expected. It was only yesterday that Raku's father had died in a car bombing on this very road. She hadn't been told much because she was just a high school student but she knew it wasn't an accident. It had happened while they were on a school trip, Raku taking Ryuu and she herself had Tsugumi as a bodyguard. Thinking about was just like reliving it.

_(Flashback)_

_They where just getting off the bus after their weeklong trip to Kyoto with the school. The holiday was much needed as they were finishing school for the year in just ten days, the trip to Kyoto was to rev the students up for the exams; if you didn't pass you weren't getting on the bus as their sensei put it._

_And it was well worth the studying; they went to shrines and to the beach. Aside from the fun we had booklets that we had to write in every night, but screw that she thought they had spent their nights staying up late and talking, though it sucked that Kirisaki hadn't been able to make it, she and Marika flunked the test and had to stay home. It was on the last day of the trip as they were packing everything back up that Ryuu got a call._

_Ryuu took Raku and flew back as soon as they could, it took the rest of the class several hours to follow and as soon as she stepped off the bus she was told what happened. About how Raku's dad had enemies just mine and that they had won out. Raku' father was dead and they said it like it was the turn out of a football match or something._

_Rikiku had been traveling to a meeting with this other gang called Te no yami (dark hand), some new group of violent thugs who wanted to turn the city into some kind of filth ridden dumbing grounds._

_Rikiku' car had been strapped with explosives, and as it went off the street was said to have been engulfed in flames and debris. Both Rikiku and his driver along with four bystanders died in the incident. _

_(End flashback)_

And it was all to do with some selfish arse-holes wish to play Yakuza.

In her reverie the car had advanced to their destination, Chitoge stared at the sign it read "Kohi no Kami,"(coffee god) the shop was situated in what looked like an English three story apartment building, all molded white curves and big windows, feather motifs carved out in the stone work seemingly floating down from above.

"I never really asked but how do you know this place and it seems kind of girlish don't ya think?" Chitoge asked as they slid out of the car, the building dwarfed her with its magnitude and beauty of the structure. She herself lived in an immaculate western style home -cough cough, mansion- but it wasn't artistic like this one was, the feathers fell so gracefully from the roof top it looked like they descended from the heavens themselves.

"A friend of mine works here." Raku responded.

"Who."

"It's actually Shu' family business and well as their house." Raku said his voice having changed in the least, though Chitoge face had morphed into a look of disbelief, her jaw quite nearly hitting the pavement outside of Shu' front door.

Walking her towards said door, Raku couldn't help but feel distracted by Chitoges gob smacked reaction, he had never seen her face do that before; and it made him chuckle on the inside.

"Shu' mother is a quarter Japanese but has been in love with our culture most her life, despite growing up in England. She came on a trip out here and met Shu' father when she was in her teens and they fell in love and she decided to move out here. They opened up this place just before they had Shu, Shu' told me that his mum always wanted to open up a café like this, so she did. They are actually quite popular!" Raku said. Opening the cast iron and glass door a bell rang, and shortly after a young man with strawberry blonde hair arrived at the door, he was dressed in butlers' attire with an rose matching is hair in the breast pocket.

"Raku what are you doing here, I said I'd be at yours just after my shift. Are you ok?" the voice was very familiar and friendly.

Looking over at Chitoge he saw the gob smacked look from before this time only more severe.

"Shu? Whoa you look different without your glasses on." She said addressing the monochromatically dressed teen.

"Yea, I've been told that before." Shu responded moving out of their way and ushering them into the building. The walls were a plain creamy white that went well with the cross-cross marble flooring. There were no edges only curved arches and black floral filigree decorating the ceiling. To put it clearly the house was even more magnificent on the inside. Shu showed them to a table set for two with a white tablecloth and menus standing neatly in the middle. Shu directed them to sit and they did, the chairs they sat in were certainly cushier then they appeared; the terracotta orange fabric gave off a warm and inviting feeling. The room as a whole was brilliantly designed and just a marvel to look at. Dragging their attention back to Shu, he told them to order what they wanted and just enjoy themselves, saying that he would be back in a moment.

Raku had often come to Kohi no Kami on the weekends and he sometimes worked there too. It had been Shu' mother that had taught him to cook and he liked helping out around the place from time to time, and though he didn't spend as much time working here as his friend it was still one the places he visited most in the city. Since starting the fake relationship with Chitoge Raku hadn't come her as much and he found himself soothed just sitting at its tables again.

"I'm a little shocked at how good looking Shu is without his glasses on! How is he not tripping over and running into things?" Chitoge said leaning in her seat to follow their friends' journey.

"Shu doesn't need glasses really, he did when we were kids but he doesn't need them now. Shu used to follow me around and annoy me and he got on my nerves so much that I almost punched him once. But I couldn't because he was still wearing his glasses, as you know it's not good to hit people that wear glasses. I sad this after I almost hit him and he's worn them ever since."

"Some people would say its bad to hit people period." Chitoge countered a small smile on her face and a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

"That's true but it's just how I was raised." Raku' smile shriveled and his eyes dipped, thinking about how he was raised just reminded him of what he was now missing. Seeing the look of hurt on his face Chitoge decided to change the subject, "So what's good here?" she asked loudly picking up her menu and flipping to any random page.

Grabbing his own Raku flipped through as well, his eyes weren't back to their usual but Chitoge didn't think any amount of humorous jokes or distractions could do that. She just hoped that they helped.

"Well I always used to get the schnitzel when I was working, so I think I'll have that; but everything is really rather good. Shu mum is an excellent chef, she actually taught me most of what I know."

"Well it must be good to get our groups head cooks approval." Chitoge teased smiling at the new information. "So then I still don't know what to have plus there's drinks and dessert to think about too."

"That's easy I'll have a blue heaven milkshake and you'll have mocha flavored one and for dessert you cant pass up the steamed chocolate pudding with sauce and ice-cream." Chitoge looked at him as he picked out the rest of their meal for her. It's not like she didn't like the sound of all those things it was more to do with the fact that he'd never ordered for her before.

Just then Shu returned with a plate of pumpkin scones and a western style tea set, two cups, saucers utensils and a plate of cream and one of jam.

"Mum heard you were here and said to bring these out to you, your favorite and they just came out of the oven too." Shu told them as he delicately poured the tea into the cups before leaving them again.

**(End of chapter here sorry)**

**A/N. again I'm sorry I stopped there and for all you guys that read and liked my story and are following me and not only it, thank you it means a lot.**

**Alhezeimer**

**"****its great,i like the way you made raku the next boss!see you later :)"**

**thanks for your review and I hope your gunna like how it end.**

**I'd love some more reviews and fav/follows because it makes it easier to write especially since I fell down the stairs at my sisters while helping her out with her kids who are under 3yrs old (devils) I hurt my foot wrist and arm as well as my poor bum. ****L****hope you liked the chapter and the next one shouldn't be that far away. And for those of you reading my other stories, sorry about the hiatus it last much longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. So I just read the new chapter and I seriously want to kill Ondera lil sister Haru she is annoying as and Marika too, but it Yui-nee that I really hate right now. The bitch won't tell him what happened and in my opinion she's his teacher and I just don't like her. I mean she came in at the perfect time for Chitoge and Raku and is just a major tramp about the fact that she thinks she's so hot. I HATE HER! And for any people that do like the intrusive women I'm sorry but my opinion an't changing. Rant done on with the story and thank you to all the people that have read and like my story-stories.**

Peeking over the rim of her cup; Chitoge stared at her friend. She wasn't sure if he was coping or a Mila second away from screaming and leaping through the window beside them? That was the question and it seemed a very difficult one to answer with his calm features and surveying eyes cast outside; searching the world beyond this, through the very same window she had imagined him bursting through.

And it seemed silly to even think there might be something wrong. That is unless you knew. Any passer by-er would think nothing on his emotional state; he looked as I'd thought before 'calm'.

But Chitoge knew that not everything was how it seemed; especially when it came to Raku. She had never suspected that Raku could toss a man like he could, or any other number of things that he had done.

Taking a sip of her tea Chitoge recalled how he had found her in the darkness and held her, comforted her when she couldn't even move. Raku was brave, yes at times foolishly so, but that made him the type of man he was. One to stand up for those who could and couldn't alike, no matter your stature even if he was afraid and risking his own hide he'd never acknowledge it. Staring at him again she could see a small smile forming over his lips. Not a grin but a minimal twerking of the left side of his lips as he stared out the window.

"This may seem a bit out of place, but it just caught my attention,"

Surprised by the interruption in their silence filled meal Chitoge put down her cup and saucer, giving him her full attention. "I just noticed it really. This even though silent has to be the most companionable silence that we've shared."

Smiling at the odd thought Chitoge to realized it. Her smile growing she said, "well it does help when we're not being interrupted ever few minuets or so." A giggle escaped her at the end, laughing at some of the near misses along their long fake love affair. "Do remember when Claude jumped out of that bush outside the cinema and attacked you because our hands touched in the popcorn box, haha he took out his gun and started waving it in the air." It was certainly memorable Chitoge thought.

Looking at Raku she could tell it was a memorable event for him too- well he did get shot at but that's a daily thing for them, you cant expect the heirs of two well known gangs to have their days go smoothly. –it really only phases you the first ten-fifteen times.

"Yea I try not to keep detailed track of all the times your men have shot at me. I'd need a mother brain just to hold a typical date night with you." He responded a puff of air rushing out as he spoke the aspiration filled worlds.

"Hey it's not my fault I happen to have an obscenely over protective father, and though mother seems laid back she's the worst gossip ever. "Chitoge said straightening up and leaning on the table some. "After Christmas that year, when she came back she kept asking me questions about….th-that night and then she gave me this book about…stuff and, oh god it tormented me I didn't want to now that kind of stuff!" Chitoge rushed out, steam coming off of her.

Not being able to help himself at the opening she had just given him. Raku smiles, small laughs escaping him as he says, "A little to Graphic for your tastes?" the good humor in his voice intensifying.

Heading even further down strawberry lane the now red faced girl sunk in her chair, embarrassed by the ill disguised dirty joke that had come barreling out of her generally clean mouthed friend.

Hiding her face in her hands Chitoge murmured something from behind them, not hearing them Raku moved closer and put his hand up to his ear trying to hear better.

"When did you turn into such a potty mouth?" it was true he never make crud jokes or other things like them in front of the girls or in school, but he did grow up in a house full of Yukuza. It was bound to happen. And so he replied, "I've always had this type of humor running through the house so, yea I just picked it up over the years.'

"But this is the first time I've ever heard you make one?"

"That's because its bad manors to speak so in front of a lady." He said sitting at his full height in the chair opposite her, a comical air of the chivalrous knight taking over the boys own. Seconds passed and Raku remained in his knightly stance that was until they both cracked into laughing fits. Both holding their stomachs as they laughed good-naturedly, slowly they settled and as they did; took up their teacups again. Smiling the pair continued on in amicable silence for the rest of the afternoon.

Finally leaving Kohi no kami the pair turned around to see she at the door with a small white box nestled in his arms.

"Thanks for today Shu, and tell your mum that next time I'm around I'll come back and give her a hand." Raku smiled at Shu as he hugged him (man hug people) returning the favor she handed over the box. On closer inspection it had plastic windows shaped as feathers; decorating the sides and top of the parcel. It was a beautiful box. "Their cream horns. Mum remembered how much Ryuu liked them and decided to make a batch for you to take home." He said in explanation.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow Shu, I'll come over in the morning you shouldn't be working then." Saying their farewells they departed the building walking up the street with the package for Ryuu held in Chitoges arms.

"Do you want to just walk for awhile?" Raku asked, he didn't really feel like getting in the car and speeding their way back to the source of his problems.

"Sure" she said just looking out at the cold night filled with all the light and grandeur of this part of town, the trees had lights running alone their branches, the fairy like luminance giving off a magical feel to the environment. "It's to pretty a night be sitting in a car and watching it whizz by."

Leaving it at that the two kept to their walk, following the streets, they were two blocks away when Claude found them. He looks in a foul mood but one look from his mistress and he disappeared again; shortly after that the car from earlier that day pulled up beside them, not fighting it they stepped into the car.

Pulling up to his front gates Raku and Chitoge walked inside. The entirety of both their 'families' where positioned just inside the gates, standing on either side of the path bowing as they passed them.

Gathering his courage Raku squared his shoulders for what was to come.

"Ryuu," he called, said man appeared before Raku bowing on his knees before ascending to his height and faces is new master. "Call for Yukino-san to come to my fathers office, I will be waiting for him there." Raku said his voice strong and direct, no shaking or shivering to betray his image of a strong leader. Because, that is who he must be. Striding forward into the house Raku and Chitoge disappeared from sight and as they did the assembled beehive and Shuuei group member relaxed. This was going to be a great change to how thing had been happening, the brat would become the next head of the Shuuei group and Chitoge had shown a no tolerance policy toward beating on the young boy in shape or fashion. Beehive now knew that their young Mistress cared for the Ichijou without a doubt. And things where about to change there would be no stopping them.

In the halls of the Shuuei house Chitoge followed after Raku, reaching the door to his father's study and office Raku stopped.

"You cant come in with me Chitoge." He told her his eyes boring into hers.

"I said I would not leave your side." She reiterated, she could play this game all night she already knew she would win. With this in mind Chitoge narrowed her eyes at Raku.

He wouldn't win and even he knew that. Raku stood his ground for a minuet to give the game some sport. "You can not come in with me but you have my leave to do anything you want after that. Is that fine with you, miss terminally attached?" he said his hands flying about erratically as he spoke.

"Fine then I'm staying here tonight." She said raising her brows at him, giving him a look smug satisfaction.

"Ryuu make up a room for Chitoge please."

"I win beansprout." Chitoges let a cheeky smile spread across her face. Turning around she followed to Ryuu to her room.

"That's quite the handful you've go there." Yukino said seating himself on the cushion behind Raku's fathers' desk, it was a Japanese style working desk, close to the floor and made of a dark wood. Papers were stills scattered across it's surface, their was so much unfinished work that permeated the room in its crushing presence.

"You have no idea." He replied taking his father seat reluctantly. Motioning him to continue where they had left off Yukino pulled forth a briefcase. Opening it Yukino pushed some of the papers away, placing this new stack in the space he'd created.

Getting into his character Howard Yukino straightened his collar pulling his jacket down and breathed out his last breath as a human being. The next he took was as a lawyer.

"Ichijou-san. According to your clans law the house and all assets of the family will be put into the holding of your fathers associate 'Ryuu Mikowa' until you turn eighteen. As for the position within your syndicate it falls to the heir immediately after death, you are now Head of the Shuuei group."

**End chapter:**

**A/N. sorry about the short chapter and for the late update, there is no rest for the wicked even if they're sick. I hope you like the new chapter and know the next chapter is under construction? In process right now. But I would love some reviews to help me through especially with my other stories waiting for new chapters. **

**READ REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. sorry for the no disclaimer last time, hope your liking the story and to those that saw the upload issue it's gone now and the third chapter is readable (hopefully) :-P so on with the story and I wont forget the disclaimer this time.**

**Disclaimer: see I didn't forget it! I own nothing except my cert 3 and 4 in graphic design and soon to be Diploma, but yeah don't own the story.**

"Do you understand your duties as the new head of the Shuuei syndicate?" Yukino asked they had finished going over the regular proceedings almost ten minuets ago. Yukino now firmly human again couldn't help but feel sympathy for this child. Because that's what he was, and this would never be a life a child should have to walk. A bloody fighting filled path clouded from his dreams, Yukino remembered when Raku was a boy how he would follow his father around dragging a small bokken (wooden practice katana), he would scout the halls and as soon as his mother came in to sight would throw it away. One or two times the sword would fly in his direction, he had nursed bumps to his head feet and even groin. He mentally groaned at the memory; that had hurt.

Raku's mother was a gentle spirit, her hair a dark amethyst like her son possessed, they were remarkably similar though Hikari was born to a well-known shrine family. She had always said the she felt that peace was ideal and disliked how the world was run by corrupt officials who called the shots for everything and cared for nothing but their own skin.

_Hika was a beauty, but hated to attract attention to herself._

_Their shrine house was referred to as the heaven's sword smiths or heaven's warriors. Hika had been taught, like all others in her clan to respect and master the sword. Hikari had mastered her families' techniques and considered them well under her range of skill, and so she sought the teaching of others outside her family and their style. This was how she found Rikiku, as he himself was being taught by his grandfather, the way of the sword and of how to be a strong and good man. _

_Rikiku' affection was immediate; he sought her love for five years before she gave in and allowed him one sole date. _

_Hika was strong and kept the young master on his toes for a further five years and by that time Rikiku was no longer 'second master' but the master, head of the Shuuei syndicate and their love became harder to sustain. That was until the day Rikiku was challenged to a dual, and whichever person won would have to forfeit their pride to the other._

_The two fought for hours their swords clashing in a metallic ballad, a sort of screeching symphony that had all on looker enthralled, and as Rikiku bent back his opponents blade, as it fell and so did its owner he won. And just like that after hours of their battle Rikiku stood over the slightly graying man of only a few years more did he see the clan sigil on his robe back._

_"__You are of the same house as Hikari." He said knowing the answer but wanting it anyway._

_"__Yes, the girl of which speak is my sister and I had come here to challenge you. For no man may marry her if not worthy!" the man said and as he stood Rikiku could see the similarities that he had missed before, the dark hair that resembled precious stone and intense eyes of lavender. _

_"__So you have, and did I pass this trail of yours? Am I worthy of my love? For I know that she is and there need be no silly ritual to tell me of it." He said his tone impatient and demanding, he would know the fate of his Hika and he._

_"__Yes you have." Said a voice behind him. It was Hika, standing there in a kimono of white and purple-blue. Turning back to her brother he nodded to this._

_"__You bested me." he said simply as he left the room._

_Running to his Hika he swooped her up into his arms and kissed her._

_They settled and started their family and a year later Raku was born, a bundle of innocence that looked so much like his mother it was uncanny._

Hika never picked up the sword after Raku was born; she abhorred violence, quite a funny notion that she married into a Yukuza family. It was sad and beautiful how Raku had become so much like her even without her there.

Yukino thought that one day this boy, this boy would be become a man much like his father, but with his mothers sensibility. Which truth be told was a god sent for the graying lawyer. Fixing his attention back on the present day, "you know Rikiku lost his own father when he was young, and then his grandfather when he was a few years older then you. He managed fine and I believe you will as well."

"Thank you Yukino-san, it is good to have someone reassure me on that factor." Raku commented, he stood up from the table and offered his hand to the man. "And I am sorry for my outburst earlier." His voice was very curt and clear, a business mans tone. Howard Yukino looked confusedly at the boy; it was to be considered normal for a person to convey that kind of behavior after what he had been through. Howard was worried; worried that Raku was holding everything in and denying that there were feelings inside at all.

Raku extended his hand to Howard; grasping it they shook, thus ending their meeting.

Ryuu had placed Chitoge in Yui' old room; it looked exactly like every other room in the house really. Tatami flooring and paper walls, with a small terrace door on outer wall. The room was quite sizable, Ryuu had lane out a futon and linen as well as a kotatsu with some comfortable dark purple cushions at the base. Settling into one of the cushions Chitoge called her father.

"Hello" he answered.

"Ah, daddy, I'm going to be staying at Raku's tonight to keep him company. I don't feel right leaving him alone, besides I said I wouldn't let him out of my sights and I am not losing to that beansprout in anything!" hearing a few chuckles emerge from the speaker Chitoge relaxed slightly. She needed to him in a good mood for what was to come.

"Daddy could you have Tsugumi bring me a few things?" she asked a slight whine enveloping her words. "Pwease!" she said again hitting the cute factor dead on.

"Alright, just call tomorrow you know the rules." He said in a light voice -she had him- but then came the condescending inquisitive, and worried qualities that made up the 'dad' voice.

Rolling her eyes she repeated them, "Call if anything changes, call in the morning and before going to bed. Call before going out, and lest we forget, credit card is not a toy." She's said it so often it felt more like a mantra then a set of rules.

"That's my girl." Her father said.

"Bye Daddy." She said hanging up the phone. Dropping the it into her lap she let out a huge sigh, deflating until her head touched the tables' surface. "Acting like a princess taking it out of you?" a voice called.

"Shut up Raku, that is how girls ask their dads for things." She responded lifting her head slightly from its wooden pillow.

Raku was standing in her doorway still in his clothes from today, the only thing new was an envelope he was holding in his left hand. Drawn to it Chitoge motioned towards it with her chin, "what's that?' she asked.

"It's a letter from my Ka-san, I don't really remember her." he said his eyes focused on the letter in his hands. Sitting down on the cushions as well, Raku inspected the parcels exterior, the page was old and discoloured but the seal was still intact, still having not been broken even after thirteen years.

Shuffling over to sit beside him Chitoge watched him. Raku wanted to know what his Ka-san had left for him but he couldn't right now, "This letter will have to wait a little bit longer."

Though disappointed Chitoge pated him on the back, "I'm sure she understands." She said really trying to nock the darkness clouding his eyes again. "You wanna build a snow man?"

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I haven't the foggiest." She replied confused as well as to how the words had just leapt from her lips.

"Ah never mind what I said before. Do you want to play a game or something?" she asked covering the silence.

"We don't really have very many games here." Raku said scratching the back of his head.

"That's ok Tsugumi is coming over to give me a few essentials, I'll just text her to bring a few games and in the mean time we can- I don't know play the king game."

"We cant play it with only to people." He stated back, thinking on it the idea was to order people around but you don't know who because the each got special numbers only they knew.

'Right." She said slowly drawling at the end, "then what? What, what? Of how about truth or dare its really popular in western countries."

"Doesn't that have the same problem as the king game?"

"No, cause you know who you're daring anyway so it doesn't mess up the idea of the game. SHIT, I lost the game."

"What?" Raku asked severely confused by Chitoges sudden outburst. This girl must have bi polar –he'd thought it before but wasn't a hundred percent sure, - and you just don't ask a mob bosses daughter if they had a mental disability, unless you had a death wish.

"It's a game." he raised an eye brow at the blonde, "It is! The object of 'the game' is not to think about the game, and when you do think about it you lose, but your ment to try and take out as many people as you can as you lose. Its really difficult and annoying but its cool to call out at anime conventions, you just got to watch out they don't swarm ya. And the worst part is once you know, then your playing the game and every time you think about it you lose!"

This sounded like a pointless game to Raku and Chitoge could tell because it was written all over his face. "That doesn't sound like a game in the lest it sounds like a type of mental torture."

"That's because it kinda is." Chitoge said looking to her upper left as she said it.

"Westerners are weird." Raku said looking off into space contemplating this strange game. "Argh." He gruffed.

"What?' she asked wandering what he was thinking to garner that response.

"I lost the game." He replied quietly. Chitoge couldn't help the smile that grappled to overcome her mouth, and soon the awfully hidden smile was joined by bursts of laughter. Turning on her Raku tackled the girl. She landed with a muffled thud. "You're the cause of it." he said threateningly, it just made her laugh harder. Chitoge's belly was starting to ach from the laughing and she was gasping breathlessly pushing at Raku.

Repositioning himself Raku sat to the side of the gasping girl. Her face was redder then anything he had ever seen, she was past tomato and the red made its way down her neck and onto her chest.

"It was just a game. Get off me!" she shouted still laughing but glaring at the dark haired boy. Removing himself fully Raku smiled; that would have to be one of the first times he'd ever beaten Chitoge. In anything bar cooking.

Sitting up Chitoge looked to Raku, she narrowed her eyes and ground her teeth as she viewed him. You'd never know that Chitoge like Raku with the way she was looking at him, and then suddenly a sidesplitting grin broke out on her face. She looked every bit as sadistic as the Cheshire cat, and Raku couldn't help but feel like a mouse in this room.

Pounce. Chitoge jumped at him her agile grace very much suited the cat-like image he had emblazoned upon her moments ago. Her skirt road up as she wrestled in onto the floor of her temporary room, the skin underneath showing up to her thigh. It was not a good day to be him he thought as he uncharacteristically looked at the exposed flesh. He had seen more then that of her, before when they had gone to the hot springs, but this glimpse just couldn't help but catch his eye. Dragging his attention away he looked into her eyes, Chitoges face was one of excitement; she was having fun wrestling with him and he couldn't help the smile that took to his lips either as they play fought their way over the tatami floors. At one point he had her pinned again, but she released herself by throwing him sideways with her legs. Right now they crouched at either side of the room neither moving –trying not to give the other an opening- Chitoge dove right and grab the pillow set out for her, with weapon in hand she attacked, swooping at the young master and knocking him with the firm pillow. "So we fight to the death?" she panted as Raku acquired a pillow of his own, turning back to her with his clothes disheveled and hair a mess. Thanks to the material of her dress Chitoge was in a better state as the skirt of her dress fell as she rose, her usual ribbon loosening in its tie.

Spinning his pillow he replied coolly, "exactly." And they took position each blocking the others blow with their weapons. This was a battle that took their surroundings, the room was a mess as feathers flew and hits connected. Chitoge couldn't believe that Raku could even match her, but he was. Taking a hit from behind Raku turned to intercept her next attack but was shocked as she tackled him through the middle, taking him to the floor with her. Landing on his chest Chitoge held the pillow above her head threatening. "Surrender?" she said, keeping her balance on his still fighting body. Swoosh.

"Ojou, I brought you those things you said. Ryuu told me you where staying in this room and let me in." Tsugumi said as she slid the door open, opening her eyes as she finished speaking she collapsed backwards onto the floor.

Tsugumi couldn't believe her naiveté; she should have knocked before coming in. Ichijou and Ojou-sama lay in a tangled heap on the rooms' floor. Ojou was straddling Raku Ichijou's waist and had just dropped the pillow that she was previously holding. Ojou was straddling Ichijou-san and had a look of victory spread across her face, Tsugumi could feel the world tilt. Black.

The two teens stared at their friend; she had fallen straight out the door and didn't seem to be waking up. Looking back at each other they scrambled to separate kneeling faces read as they stared at the door, embarrassed at being found in a compromising position.

Blushing Raku looked over at Chitoge, she was staring a the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I surrender," he said getting up and tiptoeing around Tsugumi's unconscious body. "I'll go see to diner, please explain to Tsugumi that…. Yea." Raku continued stopping and looking at her, until he became to embarrassed that he shook his head and walked off, not finishing his sentence.

Looking to her friend and bodyguard Chitoge released a small breath of disbelief escaping her as she stood to go and wake Tsugumi. Explaining would so not go well and she wished she could lump it on Raku but –he'd just make it worse.

Taking her bags off the floor Chitoge pulled them into her room and then returned to her passed out friend. Looking at Tsugumi's not so peaceful face she raised a brow and shock the girl.

Eyes fluttering she sat up shaking her head and touching the dull throbbing from the back of her skull. "Oh Ojou I brought your stuff." She said looking around for the heavy bags. Not finding said bags she looked to her Ojou only to remember the way she had found Chitoge not moments before. "Ojou, are you still pure." Tsugumi said waving her hands over her charges body check for ripped clothing or any –other proof. "If that Ichijou did something to you I'll kill 'em I don't care if he is the head of the Shuuei group now, I'll put one in his right hand and two in either sides of his hips. That'll show him!" she said a demonic aura surrounding her.

"Ok, chill 'Claude" calm down I'm fine." Demonic presence still there. "Nothing happened, we were fighting." She said and by Tsugumi Dramatic change back it seemed to have worked. The girls looked at each other Chitoge could see that she was regretting what she had yelled. Ichijou-san didn't need her making it harder on him right now and she had completely forgotten that when she had seen them. Chitoge saw the look taking over Tsugumi's face; she was about to go into dramatic self-blame mode. I'm gunna nip that in the butt Chitoge thought as she grabbed the other girls' hands. "Hey you were just doing your job," she said smiling into Tsugumi's face. "Don't blame yourself, it's out of your control. You say before you think, Raku knows this and if he doesn't man is he a dumb beansprout." Smiling back at her Ojou she stood up and bowed to Chitoge turned and left the estate.

Walking back to her room Chitoge dug through her bags, tossing their contents about the room like some over eager child. Reaching the bottom of one she moved to the next. There were a total of four bags that Tsugumi had brought over. The first two seemed to be a mix of clothing and toiletries while the next was a blanket and three large pillows the last contained some of Chitoges board games, card sets and video games as well as one console, the best in her opinion –the original Xbox. Yea she had the other generations and the other consoles but this was her first one she got from her mum, the rest where after and all from Claude.

Deciding that Xboxing it out would be the best distraction Chitoge looked around the room for a TV to hook it up to. There was nothing. Now on a mission Chitoge roamed the halls, searching for a member of Raku's Gang. They should now where the TV's where in this confusing house. Sadly she had been searching for a good eight minuets before she thought to ask Raku, changing direction walked in the direction she thought was the kitchen; 'I need a map' she thought walking down the next corridor. That looked exactly like the last one!  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-"

Following the sound of the odd words Chitoge had managed to follow the voice to exactly where she wanted to go. And the voice turned out to be Raku's, she found as she walked into the traditional looking kitchen. He was still repeating the word, what had her was that it was in English. Eyebrow quirked Chitoge joined in, alerting him to her presence. Smiling Chitoge walked up next to him, leaning against a bench with her arms behind her back. Chitoge stood on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder, it was something covered in batter. Chitoge just stood back and watched for a bit. "Did Maiko-san teach you how to make this too?" she asked talking to his back as he worked.

"Eh, oh yea she did." He responded, hands still busy.

"What is it?" she asked bluntly, it didn't look that good to her right now.

Smiling over his shoulder at her he said, "Just wait wont ya." Turning around more he asked, "What are you even doing in here? And where's Tsugumi, I made enough for her too." He frowned slightly, being alone with Chitoge was good but he felt like he could zone out at any moment, and having Tsugumi here would give Chitoge someone else to talk to.

"She left after dropping off my stuff." She said her arms still behind her back but she wasn't really looking 'at' him but past him at the prep bench. Raku rolled his eyes at the normal display of her priorities food is second to none. Sighting Raku turns back to work.

"It's Karaage." (Japanese fried chicken: if you have not had, have!) He said rolling more chicken into the batter, the miso broth and vegetables were almost done too, he thought as he moved to check on them. The rice would only take a few minuets. Looking back over at Chitoge he took a chance. "Hey you want to help?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm to spice up his words.

Chitoge looked like I'd just asked her to look after a band of children, it was an amusing sight. "I haven't put the rice in yet can you get it and help out." She looked misgiving, "come on," he persuaded her "I'll even give you tips!" he finished smiling holding out his hand. Reluctantly Chitoge took it.

Smirk growing Raku placed an apron around her neck and gave her a hair covering.

"Why am I wearing these when your not?" she asked tying the cord around her back and following him as he moved about the room.

"Try because I actually know what I'm doing in here and there's less of a chance of me getting ingredients all of me or me all over the ingredients! Plus now you look the part." He said the smirk just widening as the words left his mouth.

"ok so take the measuring cups out of that draw there," he said pointing to the middle draw in front of her, "and then measure out four cups of rice and put them into the rice cooker. Put water and a pinch of salt in then set off for about half an hour or so. You got that?" he listed quite quickly.

"Kind of." She replied back, looking at the set of four cups hooked together giving them a skeptical look.

Rubbing his hands down his face Raku approached. "I'll still help so don't give the measuring cups dirty looks." He said taking them from her and placing them on the bench top.

**END CHAPTER:**

**A/N. this chapter came out fast didn't it, and I didn't even get any proper reviews ****L****I'm sad now. And to think I spent so much time writing it for you guys ****L****. Just kidding but I would love reviews and or favorites/follows any and all really. So yeah this chapter was longer and I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think and you could even tell me what you think about characters and or anything. Read, review and follow/fav.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. I've left a big (a/n) after the chapter so…**

**Read, review, fav and follow**

**Disclaimer: don't own and Have you guys read the new chapter? It's pretty good, almost as good as my writing I might say. Just kidding love you Komi Naoshi senpai! hehe **

Staring at the cups Chitoge grabbed the rice. It's not like she'd never made rice before but, it hadn't ended so well. Measuring the amount Raku had said Chitoge put the rice into the cooker, it really was any thing special she was just tipping things in and turning it on.

"So now get some water, just enough to reach over the rice in the cooker and then set it off." Raku encouraged, he didn't look over his shoulder yet he still knew what she was doing. How was that even possible? Maybe it's like what people say about mother or just women in general really, they have eyes in the back of their heads. Setting the timer and placing the lid on the appliance Chitoge wondered closer to Raku. Feeling silly she searched for the second set of eyes. If they were there they were very well hidden.

"Chitoge move a bit back please, the oil tends to jump up randomly." Raku said again knowing exactly where she was in his kitchen.

"Ok how do you do that?" she asked, still thinking maybe there was a second set, somewhere.

"Do what?" he replied still focusing on the battered chicken in the pan.

"Know exactly where I am or what I'm doing you've done it twice now. Once with how you knew I'd put the rice in and second just now."

"Ah, well the first is I could hear the rice hitting the cooker and second… I don't really know; just knew I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What, do you have like eyes in the back of your head?" she asked laughing at her joke.

"You're welcome to check." He said smiling at Chitoges joke about his manliness.

'I already have." She thought glancing at the floor.

Peering over his shoulder Chitoge watched as his danced over the pots and pans in front of him. It was odd watching him work; Chitoge for all the time they spent together had never seen him in a kitchen. Raku didn't take home ec and it was easy to see why, he didn't need too. Speaking her mind, "you don't take home ec so what do you do during that class?"

Moving away from the stove he leant against the opposing shelving, "I was forced into Kendo and martial arts training. My dad said that because I had too; even if I wasn't going to follow in his stead as head of the syndicate." Frowning Raku stared off into space. Poc. Sizzle. Pac. Sizzle. The popping of oil caught the blondes' attention, reaching to shuffle the meat around.

"Ow!" she proclaimed inspecting her arm for burn marks. There weren't any but she could still the sting of the boiling oil.

"I told you to be careful." He said, pushing off the shelving with his hands reaching to take her arm into his embrace. Looking over her arm he quietly said, "you got some small burns but they should be fine, but I think we should be better safe then sorry. Still inspecting her arm he contorted it, trying to get her pam to face him. "What's this?" he asked squinting at her pam, the skin was red and sore and she felt like an idiot.

"I accidently touched the top part of the handle." She admitted sullenly. "Baka, I really shouldn't have tried,"

"It's ok that fry pan heats all the way to the handle you didn't know so you're not an idiot." He said browsing the room for his bright red first aid kit. Spying it on top of the fridge he grabbed for it, unraveling the bag to show wide selection of bandages and taps as well as dressings and other such medical paraphernalia.

Raku looked at the watery-eyed girl in front of him, it was a surreal kind of feeling seeing Chitoge cry. He wasn't so found of it, she was such a strong person and unlike in the shed where he could only hear her distress; seeing was completely different. Picking out and ointment Raku unscrewed the cap; the balm inside was a transparent greeny colour, taking some out he extended his hand to Chitoge silently asking for her hand. Pouting she relinquished her injured hand from the others grasp up against her chest. Raising one of his brows at her he took offered hand and smiled. It must really hurt. Setting the cream on the bench between them Raku slowly applied the gel. Chitoge winced her face crinkled as she sucked on her teeth.

Lifting himself from his ministrations to her hand Raku peeked at her expression. He'd have to be gentler he thought as he snagged another dollop of alluvia and resumed applying it to Chitoges palm. Done smearing the ointment onto the burn Raku wiped his hand on his pants and took out gauze a long bandage along with two small clips made of elastic and cold silver metal.

Wrapping the bandage around Chitoges hand rhythmically he spoke, "How does that feel now?" Raku asked glancing up from his work every few seconds.

"Much better. Thank you." She replied, the room was almost silent except for these scarce words. Pinning the bandage closed Raku let go of her hand and moved back over to the stove, taking the tea towel from his shoulder and folding it over the burning metal of the fry pan.

Shortly there after Chitoge helped Raku move their dinner into her room, she was holding a teapot and two cups. Raku had insisted that she not over use her right hand for fear it would slow down the healing process, so he gave her the easiest things to carry. Looking over at him Chitoge couldn't believe his balance, how do you have that many items just floating on your arms and not drop and of them. Raku was holding two bowls of rice, at plate of grilled vegetables and one loaded with karaage. It smelled wonderful the fried chicken with its garlic batter-y smell mixed with the char or the vegetables and the wholesome steaming scent of rice. All up Chitoge couldn't wait to dig in and devour the whole, just thinking about it she started to drool. Sucking the liquid back into her mouth Chitoge looked over at her fake boyfriend the raven haired man beside her really was something.

"Your really a great cook Raku, I can't wait to stuff it all down my throat." She said with a giant grin. The atmosphere around them was somehow different from normal. Chitoge felt a little closer to Raku now.

"Well I have been getting lessons for many years now, if I still sucked… well lets just leave it at that." He smiled back at her but quickly returned his attention to the front. Looking around Chitoge tried to memorize her surroundings, she really didn't want to get lost again and end up somewhere she knew nothing about or even more so how to get back. 'If anyone had seen me, no I don't want to think about it,' she thought her shoulders slumping as she remembered her own worlds from earlier 'baka' yep I'd definitely think that if I saw someone wandering aimlessly around a house they'd been to many times.

Coming up to the door to her room Chitoge saw it closed. Someone must've closed it after I left. Seeing Raku strain to reach for the door she slid it open, waiting for Raku to walk through. Raku hurriedly said, "Come on, ladies first" Raku reshuffled the dishes slightly, "or gorilla' first it's really up to you to say which you'd prefer."

Frowning at him Chitoge walked through first her nose to the roof as she passed him but a secret laugh held under her breath. "I'm a lady first and foremost, beansprout!" she stated feigning ill temperament towards the male.

"Yet I'm a Plant?" he said dully, playing his usual part in their banter.

"Why yes what else would you be?" she asked in return, he looked at her strangely Chitoge never spoke like that, like I was meant to be her boot licker. That hadn't happened yet and never would. Hooking his foot into the wooden frame of the door Raku side it closed. Placing the food down Raku took his spot across from where Chitoge had been sitting prior to their little wrestling match. Not moving to her past seat Chitoge took the one to the Raku left closer to her bags that sat upon her futon.

Sitting comfortably on the purple cushions they both reach for their chopsticks, filling their plates in silence.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

With that the couple took their first bites.

"Oishi, this is great." Chitoge said loudly, the surprise in her voice a little insulting to the young man.

"Good to know you like it, but wanna tell me why you seem surprised?" he said, slightly irked at the unintentional stab at his culinary skills. The right side of his face just twitched waiting for her answer.

"Well because I helped." She said quietly pouting sadly as she spoke.

Blinking away the twitch Raku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Your not that bad you know. It was a first attempt plush in a new place, I screwed up so much the first couple times I literally had burns all up my arms!" he said signaling how far his burns had gone up by karate chopping half of his left bicep.

Wide-eyed Chitoge couldn't help but be drawn to said ligament; Raku wasn't the weedy armed weakling he had been in first year, his muscles pronounced as he pointed out some the other places he'd burned as well as hurt himself over the years. He must have been a very klutzy child, because he had been listing off injuries for what felt like twenty minuets. And like a weirdo Chitoge had sat there eating and only half heartedly listening to his stories of clumsy falls and running into walls while staring at the changes in him she hadn't noticed.

"Eh, Chitoge you ok?" nodding out of her daze she just turned back to finishing her meal. Rather quickly too.

"Ah that was good!" she said stretching her arms over her head and shuffled to the pile of 'supplies'.

After rummaging Chitoge turned around with a stack of disc cases collected in her arms. "Movie or Game?" she asked plainly. Raku had never thought Chitoge was a gamer but going by the stacks upon stacks of games he could see spilling over from her grasp he guessed he was wrong.

Shaking his head Raku stood, "We can't do either in here."

"What, why?" she questioned cocking her head to the side.

"Because there isn't a TV in this room Yui just watched stuff on her laptop when she was staying here." He answered picking up the dishes and walking out the door, "are you coming or not?" he shot after him.

Chasing after him Chitoge caught up as he stood outside the room next to hers. Using his foot Raku pointed to the door, "Just go in I'm going to take 'these' to the kitchen." He said a rattle resonating as he shifted his burden. "The TV is between my closet and computer, the handles are red." He finished striding off in the opposite direction.

Stepping into Raku's bedroom Chitoge felt like she was intruding, the room was large and had a great deal more detail and life in the decorations. Tatami flooring paper walls and dark wood bordering, the walls illustrated a great black dragon flying in a circle, kind of like the ouroboros the symbol of infinity. The great dragons maws open onto the door as if he were about to pounce on the visitor. Raku's futon was lain out in the middle of the room, comforter and pillows all white, so pristine and perfectly placed –the OCD odd ball. Having searched the room Chitoge was stumped, where was this TV unit next to wardrobe? She couldn't see it. Running her hands over the walls she examined them closer, she had made it two sides through when she heard Raku open and close his door.

"Where is this stupid thing beansprout?" she yelled annoyed at the complex hiding place of something so essential.

Raku walked to the left sidewall from the door, went to the two middle panels and opened them to reveal a recess in the wall with a huge plasma screen television mounted to it and a media system set up below it.

Throwing her hands up in disbelief she pointed at the set up, then threw her hands again only to face palm straight after.

"How was I supposed to know where that was? And why do you even have all that hidden away in some weird closet?" she rushed out, weird beansprout she thought hiding all the fun toys.

"Because it ruins the feel of the room. And I told you to look for the red handles!" Raku replied gesturing to the circular red handles in the doors.

"I must be colour blind or something, just drop it beansprout!" she shouted turning away from Raku. "So which one do you want to do?" she asked in a cute stubborn voice.

"Game I guess, we can play soul caliber if you want, I have all the versions here so we don't have to set up another console." He said grabbing the remote and switching the TV on.

"Which ones?" she asked pouting as she peered at him over her shoulder her hair covering up most of her face.

Thinking for a second Raku replied, "All but the newest." And he just waited in apprehension that she would dub him a major geek which he wasn't he was a beginner really, in comparison to some that is. Contrary to his prior beliefs she didn't ridicule him. No instead she jabbed him in the jibs and said, "Get to it beansprout."

"Ow, why cant you ask nicely, not lady-like in the least I tell you." Raising her poking finger Chitoge gave him a threating look. "Ok dear; doing. We'll play three is that all right with you?" he asked fearfully looking back. She had the daintiest smile on her face. 'This women is evil', she gave off the same aura as her gangs goons and he'd reflex-dly gone into fake relationship mode.

"Then chop chop DARLING." She said over exaggerating the word 'darling' with a grin, just to show him that she knew she could scare the crap out of him.

Inserting the correct disc, Raku passed Chitoge a controller. Suddenly the screen burst with a purple light a clashing of swords was heard and their menu was not far off.

"Dib's on Taki!" Chitoge said rushing through the characters to get to hers. She quickly selected and turned a shit-eating grin on him. Taki was a well-developed woman dressed in a deep red body suit with armored shoulder pads and black knee high boots. Her black hair up in a ponytail, with her bangs just making it into her eyes. It was a good character he guessed, I'd actually never played as her character before. Remembering Chitoges expression before he wondered of how thoroughly he was going to get raped by this wispy blonde.

"Then I guess I'll call Mitsurugi." He said unsurely, if he was going into this fight blind to his opponents skills, he's prefer to cover his arse even in the slightest.

Now with their respective fighters chosen it was time. They would fight.

His samurai wouldn't fail him.

A snort came from beside him, looking over Chitoge was staring at Heishiro Mitsurugi, the spinning buff man was dressed in a samurais garb, green loose pants and a navy robe with red lining, the his right side uncovered showing off his overly sculpted chest, belted in the middle with a yellow sash. His dark brooding face stared out them.

"Oh my god, how like you." The blonde said quietly her hand still positioned in front of her face.

Irritated-ly looking from the screen to her he frowned and finally selected the behemoth.

"Match start." The game informed.

Controls in hand the pair looked at each and then back to the screen. The battle was on and all their attention was focused on their animated avatars.

Swinging his sword Raku launched the first attack, swiping low and impacting her legs and moving to but her in the chin with his sword end. Taki stumbled back, righting herself. Then suddenly attacking from above her agility far above his own and got in five separate shots to his midsection before he could move to guard. Jumping back from the imposing kunoichi, Raku avoided her jumping blade attack with his sword blocking her and then kicking her in the side. Blown back Chitoge looked to her score, Raku's individual attacks cost more HP then hers did, but she could still win with her agility and rapid fire attacks. While thinking this Chitoge was busy holding off Raku's strikes against her. The non-stop attempts on her guard were making minuscule effects on her points but she had never liked being inactive, even in a virtual world.

Catching her with an upward slash Raku watch as Taki flew back several feet and fell to the floor. She laid flat out on the cobbled floor; waiting Raku knew not to approach. Chitoge was planning to hit him when he approached her; he just knew it.

Raku smiled, he would wait.

And so they waited, Raku could see the way Chitoge was almost shaking with impatience. It was her biggest flaw; her complete lack of restraint and patience was so fun to watch in this instance.

She was fuming her face red, his smile grew to encompass his face.

"Attack!" she shouted turning to him remote still in hand as she pursed her lips at him while glaring daggers with her eyes. He just stared in front smirking as he saw her with his peripheral vision.

"K.O" looking back to the screen Chitoge let out a strangled cry and hit Raku. Pounding her fist into his shoulder he laughed, "You sneaky bastard, you actually sneak attacked me you arse." She kept hammering him, pelting his shoulder and back as she shifted to attack.

"Round 2" the TV called. And quick as that she backed away and sat back onto her cushion.

Taki leaped forward kicking Mitsurugi in the head, as he fell she hooked her leg around his thick neck. With the power of her forward thrust she brought him down to the ground and as he connected Taki took her blade and shoved it into his gullet. If this had been real he would be beyond the point of saving now. But because this was a game his character got up and continued the fight as if nothing had really happened. His robe was starting to fall apart as he took his stance and they engaged once more, the fight continued.

Chitoge won the second round and as the third started their fingers started to hurt from the fast and intense rapping of buttons.

Kicks and punch were flying, cuts and slashes abounded and as they the bottom of their gauge. Raku badgered at Chitoges defense, Mitsuragi' blade sliding against Taki' two kodachi for a minuet before jumping back. In that minuet Chitoge released a combo that made blue orbs appear and start glowing in the air around Taki, the orbs light intensified on impact with Mitsurugi. Raku watched as his character was sent flying back, his character was unresponsive. He had lost, the words "Taki wins." Emerged from the speakers.

Brokenly Raku turned to his fake girlfriend, that shit-eating grin was back in full force.

Her arms were in the air celebrating her triumph; she was "Wooing" and shouting, "Yata!" her eyes closed as she bounced on her pillow.

"I won, I won." She sang, pointing at him and poking him.

"OK, you won one. Don't get cocky you gorilla women." He said shouting back.

"Then I guess we have a competition on our hands don't we?" she smugly said looking at him with her chin raised in venture. Goading him.

And with that Chitoge and Raku's epic contest started.

After fourteen more rounds and various different role changes the scores were like this.

First round was Chitoge.

Second, Chitoge again.

Third was Raku and he felt so good about beating her, he one the next one and the next and next.

Raku.

Chitoge.

Chitoge.

Raku.

Chitoge.

Chitoge.

Chitoge.

Raku.

And finally on their fifteenth consecutive game Raku broke the tie beating the yawning girl beside him. Releasing his own grin Raku stood from his long seated position, his legs whining as his muscles stretched out in a way they hadn't for hours.

At that thought Raku brought up the TV's menu, the time was displayed in the top right corner. "It's 1:47am." Raku said aloud, his eyes widening in shock.

"Whhaat?" she said yawning (I just yawn in real life) stretching her arms out behind her back, she reclined backwards slowly onto the floor; letting out another smaller yawn as she closed her eyes.

"Chitoge, Chitoge." He said shaking her gently. The blonde just snuggled deeper into her arm, a cute smile curving at her lips as her eyes moved under her lids. How could she fall asleep so fast? Not to mention just seeing her sleep next to him made Raku doubt his one point win.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes Raku bent down on all fours and tried to shake her awake again. Nothing, her eyes stirred slightly but didn't open. Rolling his eyes Raku picked the unconscious girl up, her hair a millimeter away from touching the floor. Raku was astounded at her weight, he thought she would be heavier but even her out for the count self was manageable. Opening the door as he'd closed it earlier Raku carried Chitoge over to her room, using the same tactics again with that door as well.

Placing her on the futon Raku struggled to not over balance. That wouldn't end well. Collecting the scattered pillows Raku dusted them off before he discreetly placed them under her head. Not even a partial opening of the eyes. She was so far in sleep that there was no calling her back now.

Unfolding the quilt from the edge of the mattress Raku covered her, leaving nothing but her blonde head poking out the top. Man she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was a complete and utter lie, he thought. Tucking her in he swept a hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Goodnight." Raku silently said a miniature smile finding its way to his face.

**End chapter:**

**A/N. Hey you guys thank you the reviews I'm gunna do a shout out to all of you who reviewed because I think knowing that people take the time to write them so I should answer. Ok then here we go….**

**Melody1110:**

**Thank you for the happy faces and I love that you liked my story. Thank you for being part of this fandom I know we are few in number now but we won't be for long. ****J**

**Alexbonita:**

**I did translate and thank you it felt so good to here from you, I was actually really close to just asking my Spanish friend to read it for me, I got the email while at tafe (which is like UNI). And way to go learning another language I'm doing Japanese myself next year. Don't worry about me quitting the story I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while and for those who have read them sorry for the wait it's just I got caught up and will put a new chapter up sooon (as possible) it shouldn't be that long.**

**Strikefreedom20a:**

**I have kept going thank you for your inspirational words they have helped me put out larger chapters.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked the battle and the cooking and how Chitoge fell asleep. I won't be bringing them together as a couple to quickly because Raku is still to hurt on the inside to think about 'that'. If you have any suggestions for the story or pairing or just random things feel free to inbox me or just leave a review. I hope you loved it more then I loved writing it!**

**Read, review, fav and follow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. there is a little (a/n) at the end so read that. Read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Waking Raku stared at Ryuji, the dragon on his walls, a cold and fearless creature that would lead an imposing army against another. Raku couldn't help but compare the old dragons tale with his own misfortunate present. Being appointed command after the situation changed. Ryuji was told to lead an army and protect his world.

Raku's eyebrows crinkled as he wondered if he could even protect anyone. Not in the way his father had. Raku turned away from the mighty serpent, nuzzling his head into the soft comfort of his white pillow.

Knock knock.

"What is it Ryuu?" Raku muffled, his face still buried in the cotton comfort. Hearing the soft scratch as it slide open Raku lifted himself out of his previous position. Ryuu stood outside the door in a slight bow, his head bent in the usual way.

"Master, your friend Shu is here to see you." He said more reserved then usual. Not only that but the black haired man had neglected to give Raku his customary morning back repositioning, Ryuu liked to call them hugs or signs of his affection for his young master, but they felt more like attempts to his life. And with neither his normal hyperactive running about, and vibrant voice missing Raku felt out of sorts.

His eyes directed towards something off to the side Raku said, "When we are just together Ryuu you are open to acting like before." Ryuu's face raised, his eyes gave off a feeling of relief as he straightened.

"Thank you Master Raku." He said this time his voice less formal. Ryuu smiled as he left the doorway, leaving it open as he always did, the forgetful criminal. And now I'm the Master of all those criminals, he thought ironically.

Tossing back his covers Raku started to disrobe, freeing his arms from the constraints of his nightclothes.

"Raku, Ryuu just woke me to say Shu is here. EHHH!" Raku had just opened his closet as Chitoge had burst through the open doorway.

"EEEHHH! Don't walk into peoples rooms randomly." He said diving into his now open closet, not that it was needed; Chitoge had backed out of the room faster then a bank robber and subsequently slammed the door after her. Now both of them hidden from each others view. Chitoge shouted back stuttering crazily, "Don't blame me, your door was open… I-I-I didn't think you'd be l-l-like THAT!"

Glancing down at himself Raku grimaced. That was true, he was in less then appropriate dress, rubbing his hand down his hand down his face Raku.

Raising from his squatting position on the ground of his wardrobe, Raku moved to collect his clothes pulling a pair of black jeans from the draws along the right side of the cabin, followed by a purple flannelette shirt and a pair of plain white ankle socks. Donning these garments Raku left the safety of his closet. He walked up to the door and slide it open, Chitoge was there sitting on the other side.

Feeling the door slide out from behind her, Chitoge fell back. Raku towered over the girl as she laid there, the cool tatami imprinting itself into her uncovered back. Chitoge had dressed in a blue pair of shorts and cute lilac tank top hoody combo. The hoody was of a check pattern and coloured in shades of gray and black. Her shoes were of no consequence even standing, as she was not.

"You ok?" Raku asked from above her. Looking to the dark haired boy Chitoge saw a light blush decorating his cheeks and part of his neck; he was looking away from her at his bed. Not understanding the look Chitoge checked herself over, only to find her skirt had ridden up and….was exposing her pale yellow boy-legs. Rushing into a siting position quickly fallowed by a fully erect and backing away Chitoge.

Raku just stood there not having moved. If he stayed like this any longer he would become a stiff granite statue. Giving his body a minor shake Raku turned to Chitoge getting ready for the_ hopefully_ verbal abuse.

A minuet passed and nothing. Did he manage to break Chitoge, that just seemed impossible, but looking towards her it seemed an apt discretion. The blonde had not moved a step from her spot up against the paneled hall wall; the only real movement going on at all was coming from his slow progression towards the cationic half Japanese. And as he advanced, Chitoge stared to develop a twitch in her right hand. The twitch becoming more of a violent shaking as he drew nearer and nearer still, though her eyes remained vacant, just staring off into space.

This was when a set of footsteps interrupted by curving a loud path through the halls.

The sound popped Chitoge back into the real world and not off beyond this galaxy' reach. She looked towards Raku who was staring down the way the thunderous footsteps had come. Chitoge looked away from Raku, the embarrassing spectacle evidently not showing on his now composed face.

But he had reacted long before she even knew, just thinking about Raku seeing her underwear made the blonde go even redder in the cheeks. This was going to be an, eventful day. That was guarantied with the kind of start it had had.

That s when Shu Mikowa rounded the corner in front of them. So he was the source of the giant-like noise. "God pick up your feet lead foot, are you trying to fool us into thinking a troll is wandering the halls!" Chitoge said shaking off the last vestiges of Raku and her 'moment', she grimaced at the memory.

"No its just Raku and I train on a Sunday and today is Sunday." Chitoge raised a brow at the strawberry blonde.

"Yea, but what has that got to do with you clobbering around?" why couldn't people just answer questions plainly.

"Because of these," he said lifting the leg of his gray sweat pants up. Chitoge could see old style weights wrapped around his calves. Eye's widening Chitoge took another look at Shu; he wasn't as scrawny looking in his fitted hoody shirt and cotton pants. Riri would probably just stare and then say that she must be experiencing a hallucination. Riri never liked to admit that she like the fellow glasses wearer in the group. Would rather die then say it actually. This made Chitoge think was Raku that buff too, under all the loose shirts and stuffy school clothes. But she'd already seen Shu and Raku shirtless before, when they cleaned the pool and they were definitely not that built back then. So it's a recent thing?

"Oh, how long have you two been doing that?" she asked, trying to sound only mildly interested. Even though she was actually quite intrigued by what the rest of Raku's life was like. She had been a part of it for more then two years now and she still didn't know everything, and that was just too intriguing especially since Chitoge had thought she had surmised everything about the onyx haired teen within the first five months.

"It's only really been this past year that we've taken it seriously. But this has been my Sunday 'play date' for over ten years. Dad thought it was a good way to…. I don't know really." Raku looked to her as he spoke, his eyes downcast as he spoke of his father and the old mans ridiculous ideas. He hadn't thought about his father since early yesterday, Chitoge had thought she had done well in distracting him but emotion couldn't be suppressed for over long it seemed.

You crack eventually. Chitoge didn't know what to do, she was so busy thinking of ways to distract him that a way to calm and settle him when that fell through didn't even register.

Luckily for her Shu had, "Raku, did you forget?" Shu asked normally, as if Raku's voice hadn't just broken when referring to his father. Shu motioned to how Raku was dressed, "We aren't going anywhere, so why are dressed like that?" this caught both of them off guard and the two of them blushed. Chitoges face burned remembering, she hadn't even seen much. It had just happened to fast.

"I just forgot, sorry Shu." Raku said bashfully, Chitoge looked at him he was scratching the back of his head, the blush still in place.

Raku caught her looking at him and gave her a look that said, "There is no way I'm telling him what REALLY happened!"

Letting relieved breath go Chitoge placed her hands behind her back and looked towards Shu who had just spoken.

"Go get dressed, I'll wait for you in the dojo." Shu said with a smile already walking off in the direction Chitoge presumed the dojo was in.

Now dressed in a pair of black sweats and black hoody Raku waited for the attack. Shu and him were sparing in the dojo closest to his room. They had proclaimed it _their training area, _just like the children they were at the time. The gang never really minded that himself and Shu had taken this one room, in total there was a collection of ten smaller rooms; five of which were side by side and transformed into a large fighting hall and then their was is fathers personal one. That one was half a room bigger then the small ones and the walls were red wood, pillars surrounding a submerged square filled with tatami mats. And as of this moment in the center of that room was Rikiku' altar. Raku could smell the incense burning all the way throughout the house; it traveled on the wind the very air they breathed reminded him that his family had gone.

Raku took a breath of this air, his heart on his sleeve as he moved to attack Shu. Shu dodged to the left of Raku's blow using his momentum to set up a round house to his friends' ribs.

Shu could see that Raku was letting out his frustration while fighting him. It was plainly obvious as he fought, kicking harder then he ever had before. But the strikes wouldn't stick for too long. Although the bruise he had just sustained to his upper thigh, would beg to differ.

But even landing a hit, his form was sloppy and he was taking risks. Shu dropped and rolled away from him as he delivered a jumping kick to Shu shoulder, pushing himself to deliver a second kick lower in his chest. Raku had had taken the force from his jumping kick swinging enough to get a grip on the floor and then heaved himself into another attack. It was rather extraordinary to behold the fast aggressive dance of battle. Shu felt at his chest, the biting tingling sensation spreading across his torso was quite substantial. Grimacing the aching teen calling the match to an end.

Chitoge had watched the match between the two from the sidelines and felt revved up. When Shu called a break Chitoge walked over to them, holding two bottle of water that she had gathered previously. They took them, unscrewing the caps and taking long swigs of the cool liquid.

Plucking up her cockiest grin Chitoge advanced to the center of the training room. Raku and Shu looked questioningly at the girl, their brows cocked.

"Isn't one of you going to fight me?" she called, voice and expression filled with prime enjoyment. Raku had seen that look only the night before and he could tell she wasn't backing down. Something like her personality I think.

"Wouldn't you be at a disadvantage in those clothes?" She asked leaning up against one of the structural pillars.

"Yes but it the only thing you've got going for you." She returned her self-assured smirk curving her lips as she waited. It didn't take long.

"You bitch, oh I'm going to enjoy this." Shu said crushing his fists together and making a cracking sound as he individually cracked each joint.

"Actually, I'll take her. We have something to settle form 'before'." He smiled as she did at his mentioning their SC tournament and it's shaky victor.

"You know I would have won." Chitoge challenged, "And I'll win now too."

Chitoge could feel her muscles tense and then release, she was the daughter of a mob boss and the need for conflict and opposition greatly influenced.

The circled each other, just as their avatars had last night. Chitoge was the first to attack, attacking with a swift sweeping kick to take out his legs. Jumping over her attack Raku deviated her path so that he now stood behind her. His hands took hold of hers behind her back pulling her flush against his still damp body.

Glancing behind her Chitoge thought back to his blush, he must find me somewhat attractive to react like that. Chitoge couldn't help but like the way his hooded shirt connected with her upper back, the skin tingling at contact. The fabric was warm to the touch and gave of a faint smell. Not the hold your nose kind of smell, but of a more a musky cologne that hung lightly in the surrounding air. Closing her eyes Chitoge channeled her best _cute _anime voice. Time to turn the table Raku.

Lifting her arms suddenly Chitoge shifted to face him, her face mere centimetres apart. Her eyes half-mast as she slowly closed the distance.

Lips just about touching Chitoge noticed that Raku's grip had loosened; escaping the ring of his arms Chitoge hit the boy in the middle of his stomach with an open palm strike. Raku staggered slightly and Chitoge used the time to backflip a few feet away out of range and safe from his close range attacks.

Even if that was my idea I still can't stop blushing, the burning heat of it clouding her mind as she awaited Raku's next move.

What? Why? Why did she do that? Raku's thought s were a mess of the blonde before him; he had in no way expected a tactic like the one she'd pulled. They'd never gotten that close before, not on dates, nothing. Chitoge was playing with him, and the worst part was that it was working. He had released her for a kiss, or even just the leaning of her body on his.

"Whoa nice one Chitoge-san." Shu shouted from the sidelines, his expression one of perversion. "Tell me, are you up for another match after your done here?" he called, the look just intensifying.

That was it! Raku glared at Shu for the suggestive comment. "Don't you have a sore shoulder and gut to ice." Raku seethed. If Chitoge was going to fight dirty that was fine, but Shu seeing it just isn't happening. Shu got up with a smirk, knowing full well the effects his words had. Maybe you need the ice mate because I don't doubt you'll to _cool_ down after she's done playing. I'll save him some Shu thought as he went to hang with Ryuu and the other members. Raku could take care of himself. Shu just laughed at the thought. NO defiantly not! Shu just continued down the hall cackling the whole way at some of the images he came up with.

Chitoge waited on baited breath, he would try and swoop in quickly and take her out, not willing to risk her diversions again. The feel of her body against his he had thought about Chitoge before and yes sometimes he pictured her acting a certain way, he blushed at his own thoughts. He was guy, it would have happened eventually!

The sparing match was more of a game of tag; or rather avoid the other at all costs. But with these types of games the objective is always the same. Catch them and win.

Chitoge could see the way he dodged. His graceful movements nothing like when they had met again in high school, he was not exactly the ideal man she had described back them. No he was still a crybaby who was more interested in the emotions of people, he wasn't silent and didn't give off a cold demeanor.

He was all things, she smiled, not really all, but certainly a lot to handle, and Chitoge wouldn't have fallen for him otherwise she was sure.

Which made her wonder why the Man who spoke more of his feelings then any other man she had ever met, would not share them now? She could see he was suffering, silently and in his and Shu' match Raku had moved with wild abandon. There had been nothing in his eyes but the next blow and dark vision of anguish. This was why she was fighting him, she'd hid under the guise that she wanted to settle their score for soul caliber in the real world, but that wasn't it. Chitoge wanted him to associate his grief with her on multiple levels, that way she wouldn't just be a distraction but also a relief or way to express his pent up emotions. And hopefully then he would let her in, even unknowingly.

She loved this confused hurt and broken boy on the verge.

Chitoge brought her arms in, guarding her body as she widened her stance. (If your wondering think hyuga's gentle fist just a little different) She breathed in and out trying to calm herself, and hopefully Raku as well. With her eyes closed to the sight of their battle Chitoge could only see darkness, this was how she pictured what Raku's vision was like, black except for shards of light; memories, things that made it harder to go further then a step. Chitoge could hear Raku's exhalations as they rushed past his lips, the shuffle of his feet against the textured floor and her own heart beat.

This is what mattered, what they could see and hear now. Things in the past are important and play a part to large to fully comprehend, in the molding of our lives and of those around us but after they are gone we are left with only stories and memories of them.

As the ones left behind we grieve and hurt for every day we had, and every day we don't. Chitoge had never lost anyone especially important to her; but others had and now she could see the devastation first hand. It was horrible and left a scare on every part of their party.

But there was something else Chitoge knew about this experience, only time and the support and love of others would help.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Steps shuffled quickly towards her Chitoge opened her eyes only to be tackled to the floor by a dark flash of cloth. Raku had her pinned to the floor. Chitoge struggled against his restraining force; he was holding her fast; his body pressing against hers in a most intimate of manors. She'd let her defenses drop when she was thinking, what a rookie move she thought as she continued to buck in the hopes of shaking the dark haired boy off.

Raku grabbed Chitoges hands, stilling their movements momentarily. He held both over her head, back arching as he placed them further then they would normally go, it hurt slightly but not much. Chitoge's breathing was causing him distraction, his mind not solely paying attention to any one part of the blonde. He was pressed up against every nock and cranny of her body, and it made him feel heady. Gorilla girl was hot against him, her breath hot, her body everything about her made him slowly loss control.

"Chitoge, why weren't you paying attention? You can't act cocky and then fight like that, I know you can do better." He said rising his body to be just above hers, not touching but still so close.

Chitoge was a bit ashamed by what he said but also a little proud, he thought she was a strong person. Well duh you do beat him up all the time, he's pretty used to your fighting style. Rush in angry and finish off everyone in sight. Rolling her eyes at her brains snide comment Chitoge fought back again, not answering Raku. The teen lowered himself again, he couldn't help it, and the feel of her figure pressed against his was addictive. "Tell me." he said, his position adding to the aura of authority. Which is what he kept telling himself as he pressed down more, taking up all her space.

"I was distracted." She gasped, her scent wafting up to him and as he breathed it in Raku could tell that things were about to get complicated.

Chitoge pulled her body over the tatami, sliding up so she could regain the use of her arms. Which she did, Chitoge used all of her might to ascent quickly enough to dislodge Raku from his place atop her. There lips collided on her escape and Chitoge found herself stuck with their lips connected. Chitoge pulled back redder and more flustered then ever before.

And then suddenly his mouth was back on hers, roaming over the seam of them and probing with small nips.

All she knew was that a powerful force propelled her towards Raku silently telling her to return his kisses, she wanted it and by golly this was an experience she wasn't backing away from. Even is it was her first kiss and she was nervous.

Their lips clashed a fight to win control; Raku slanted his mouth over hers the deepening the kiss, he as he pulled her more into on to himself.

Burying her hands in his hair Raku groaned pulling her flush against his chest. Now straddling his hips Chitoge felt his lips slip past her chin, open kissing a path down her throat she hummed pleasantly as the tingling spread.

"Raku," Chitoge blindly called, her eyes shut tight as she scrapped her nails against his scalp. Pulling back panting Raku looked her in the face, his eyes burned her and she felt herself lean towards him. Raku accepted her lips as she kissed him, her hips lightly pressing against his as she rolled them unconsciously. Raku bit her lower lip massaging it between his teeth as his hands traveled down Chitoges sides, memorizing the curve and flare in her hips as he ran his fingers lightly over her ribs, feeling her jump as he grazed them. Ticklish? He smiled against her lips, raising his hands to begin the process again. Again she jumped the sensation making her gasp.

Using this opportunity Raku slide his tongue past her lips, tasting her as he probed her tongue with his. Initiating this dual Raku teased and tasted, exploring the cavern of her mouth. She tasted like crisp water and something else, but Raku couldn't figure the taste out; it was sweet and sour and just over powered his senses driving him to grind his hips up into hers, holding her chin in place as he leaned into more. Pressing hard against her, his breath was coming in shirt puffs. Chitoge felt absorbed in Raku, like she was drowning and Chitoge couldn't help but feel happy about it. The tingling sensation from earlier just kept intensifying and now it held a constrictive hold over her abdomen. Chitoge was moaning, making sounds she had never made before and the way Raku kept ramming his hips into hers just made the vibrations taking over her body.

"Raku." She moaned, sucking on his tongue Chitoge ground herself even harder against the dark haired boy, every time she rubbed her herself against him she could feel the tension build, making her skin light up to every small touch, she was just so sensitive that even the ruff texture of the floor against her knees felt enjoyable.

Raku couldn't take her teasing anymore; the way she ground on him was driving every thought that didn't involve her and this moment out. His body was hard wanting to brand her his lips returned to her neck, sucking just below her chin making her moan again. The intervolves of his thrusts shortened, becoming faster and harder and as he sucked on he neck, her nails running down his back, raking into his skin. Chitoges moans were becoming louder, becoming more like screams as their speed increased gain. The sounds that escaped her drove Raku further over the edge. The way her hands ran down his body made him shudder. What had happened to cause this kind of reaction in them both? Did it really only take one kiss, one kiss to send him spiraling out of control? It seemed so; he thought as he removed his mouth from her neck, seeing a small red mark marring her cream coloured skin. Overcome with a **_need_** to make another. Leaning forth he ran his warm wet tongue from his mark to her color bone, Chitoge was pulling at his hair, egging him on not pushing him away. Raku couldn't believe this was Chitoge, he thought she still hated him. At times that's how it seemed. But to hold her in his arms like this, Raku… he couldn't even think straight.

Raku's arms wrap around Chitoge, caressing her bum as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips hugging his lower half snuggly. Walking her backwards Raku shoved her body against one of the pillars Shu had been leaning against earlier. Her arms circled his neck as she just looked at him; her face was a red one. Eyes half lidded and lips parted as she tried to catch the breath he had stolen.

Raku was in much the same position, his face hot and breathing heavily. Chitoges chest was heaving pressed against his own. Her cleavage garnered his attention as the sleeve of her shirt slipped down; showing the upper half of her pin, green and yellow polka dot bra.

He just stared at her; Chitoge looked so beautiful staring back at him. He'd not even thought when he'd kissed. The feel of her lips had just called to him. And he'd followed that voice telling him this. Why wouldn't he? The first kiss had been an accident, their lips just happened to connect. But it had changed something in him, awakened a part Raku had never relied upon or even known.

But this side was very dominant and confident. Raku didn't think that this part of himself was bad; it felt to good to be bad. Raku smiled devilishly at the thought.

Closing the gap he kissed Chitoge lightly on the mouth. Any further would be too much, he thought caressing her face and brushing some of Chitoges blonde tresses behind her ear. She looked so flustered. Raku just found his favorite expression on the blonde, red and softly compliant.

Chitoge could feel that their impromptu make out session was drawing to a close. Feeling herself calm slightly Chitoge spoke. "So what does this mean then, bean sprout?"

He smiled a small smile, "I don't know." He said biting his lip.

**End chapter:**

**A/N. hope you enjoyed it tell me what you thought PLEASE. I want your reviews. I NEED them. So review and fav follow.**

**Of and you can thank my brother in law for the half lemon, he said my writing was fine but he'd personally add some sexiness, to which I replied 'It's to early for that." So it's only a ½ lemon. Hope you liked it; I'm not that good at writing them so tell me how I did. **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n. in this Ruri's grandfather hasn't passed away yet, he's just about to. Ok without anything else to say continue on and read.**

**Disclaimer: don't own. **

That morning weighed on her mind, Chitoge had felt a complete lack of control, and it had just felt right so she'd gone with it. Though the shock of his kiss had been… well shocking. The blonde couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm and her toes curl. Face burning Chitoge tried to hide her face in her collar failing miserably with her collarless shirt.

After their sparring session Shu stayed to just hang. Though unbeknownst to them Shu was there laying his plan, silently teasing the not-quite couple at their obvious disquiet with each other. They were to focused on not relaying their intimate adventures that morning; that they couldn't see that even those actions were outing themselves.

Sitting watching their way through Chitoge's pile of movies, the group of three teens lay on the tatami floors, boring hours to American movies, their current movie was a dragging on for Shu, looking towards his wrist Shu shot up from the ground; where he had been admiring the ceiling. The only other sets of eyes in the room turned towards the strawberry blonde boy, Chitoge pressing the pause button on the remote while staring at the suddenly standing Shu.

Seeing the identical looks from the two Shu laughed leaning over to pick up his phone. "It's almost time for my shift. I have to go." Shu said grimacing at the thought of missing out on the hilarity that was sure to occur. Shrugging Shu raced out of the room and soon the entire estate.

"He's quick." Chitoge stated releasing a puff of air at his speedy departure.

"Well he did almost beat me at that race before sensei left." Raku retorted turning his attention back to the screen. Pressing play Chitoge said, "But your not that fast, I mean you are pretty slow." Her words were greeted with a stiff spine and a rigidly turning jaw, brokenly directioning itself towards her. His face held an expression of irritation and eviscerated ego. Chitoge couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at his hilarious appearance.

Shu had just called his mother to tell her he'd be late, the day had run on and he'd lost track of time he explained. After being ordered to hurry his arse up Shu hopped on his bike; taking off at a speed his pay was worth. Super-sonic in other words.

Pulling up in front of Kohi no Kami Shu checked his watch again 4:45pm, good that gave him a couple minuets to get in the shower and change into his floor clothes. Taking the steps two at a time Shu rushed indoors and up the service stairs; behind the hidden door in the foyer. He was opening tonight so this was going to be quite the accomplishment to get changed and tidy the room before the night rush descended.

"Few." Shu exhaled thankfully, the room had been a mess. No wonder his mother had almost screamed at him over the phone. Apparently a very influential family was coming in and would need a private waiter reserved for themselves alone. And thanks to them having a girl in their party around his age, lets say my mother jumped on the idea of him being that waiter.

Setting up a private room for the rich buggers Shu placed new china and table clothes down. There were a total of three private rooms, each one with different décor and theme, the one committed to tonight's party was a French themed design, the walls an eggshell white with curled designs inlaid into the walls themselves. The carpet, a plush kingfisher blue in colour that was a delight to just lay down on. Not that he ever had. Cough cough. Placing the crystal goblets and delicate teacups as well as their partners on the tables, Shu wondered on what type of people these resulted customers' were. His mother hadn't told him much, just he usual story; table of eight, smallest French tea room, set a fire and be professional when interacting. The norm, do as your told don't be my childish self from school.

Arranging the logs in the large fireplace on the back wall Shu lit them, turning around to see his mother frowning at him, Shu frown himself wondering what could be the matter now. Holding up a small clear box Shu realized. His glasses. Taking the oval shaped frames off his face he walked towards her handing her the spectacles.

After his mother fussed some more over his appearance he escaped. The bell of the front door had just rung. Hop skip and jumping in freedoms direction Shu opened the door, bowing at the waist to his guests. Removing himself from that position he got his first glance at the group, and leading said group was, Ruri. Blinking in surprise he bowed again, recovering from his lapse and sinking fully into his 'host' persona.

"Good evening Madam's, Gentlemen." He said nodding his head in each ones direction, "Would you follow me to your private dinning room. The boy by the door will take your coats." Turning on his heals Shu let his anxiety show.

Back at the Ichijou compound Ryuu was racing back and forth outside of Master Raku's room. According to Claude and Adelt-sama the Te no Yami was planning to strike at Master Raku.

Chitoge rolled her head feeling the cracks as they resounded. "I think I need a drink, do you want one?" Chitoge asked pushing to a sitting position, the movie was almost over and besides she'd already seen it.

Raku's head nodded slightly still heartily focused on the screen depicting the epic battle between the Winter Soldier and Captain America. Smiling faintly Chitoge left the room. It was good that he liked the movie because it was one of her favorites.

Passing the doorframe Chitoge came to a stand still, standing outside the door leaning against the wall was Ryuu. His shoulders tensed beyond anything she had thought possible, Ryuu looked up at Chitoge a strange look crossing his face before he cast a fake glee across his image. Not buying it for second Chitoge crossed her arms over her chest raisin her brow at the blatant front he was putting up.

Dropping the air Ryuu motioned the blonde closer, leaning down near her ear. Speaking quietly Ryuu says, "Raku is in danger, the Te no Yami are mobilizing." Feeling her heckles spike Chitoge turned around, reaching into her back pocket retrieving her phone and dialing quickly. Brub. Brub. Burb. On the third ring her father picked up, his voice drowned out by Chitoges hushed shouts.

"Dad did you know about this? What am I saying of course you do? What do we do, we have to protect Raku. He wont be able to face them yet, I cant let him slip into a mindset like THAT." Chitoges chest tightened, her throat closing at even the thought.

"Yes I've heard that, that degenerative group has been planning to take Raku-san out of the picture." Adelt paused, "I want you to come home for the time being. Things are going to become dangerous and I want you out of harms way."

"I'm not moving anywhere from the spot I'm presently in. No matter what you say." She rebutted, her outraged expression directed towards the opposite wall.

"Chitoge sweetie, this's not an arguing matter!" her father replied his voice rising partially. Feeling stifled the girl started to pace, her figure shadowing the walls in their swift rhythm, the hand not holding her phone to her ear; fisted by her side. Said hand would dart about trying to help her make her point as she argued with her father.

"No I'm not leaving him, I said I wouldn't and that was to be despite nothing! Father if he is in that much danger that you fear for me then I ask you to cast your idea of my feelings and base them on your own!" Chitoge wasn't noticing how her voice rose every word or so. Hearing his breathing alone Chitoge quieted herself. Calming now that he seemed to understand.

"You should go home Chitoge." Swiveling around Chitoge was met with the sight of Raku standing right outside his door. In her worry Chitoge hadn't even moved away from the gaping doorway.

Raku had over heard the entire conversation; it wasn't hard to either. He'd just come over to see what had deterred Chitoge from her quest of getting drinks, when he heard outside the door Ryuu and Chitoge talking. Talking about him no less, his interest piqued Raku shuffled closer, pressing his ear to the door. It wasn't like he was some kind of sticky beak; but it was about him! And that, in anyone's mind made it their business.

Raku could hear a new voice join the conversation, "Yes I've heard that, that degenerative group has been planning to take Raku-san out of the picture. " there was a pause the muffled voice continued, "I want you to come home for the time being. Things are going to become dangerous and I want you out of harms way."

Te no Yami? Planning to kill him in his grief? What cowards. The boys dark hair fell over his eyes, only a grim quirk of lips to express the sidelined rage he had been compressing.

Walking out from behind his door he spoke, "You should go home Chitoge." Her widening eyes and the way he saw her soul drop in those light blue eyes.

"Chitoge, I don't want you involved in this." Raku looked off to the side not able to actually look at her as he spoke. "If there is going to be a threat against me, it'll be against you as well. People in the underground have known about us for a long time and…" he could feel his teeth grinding together, "And, because it's those mongrel bastards! That are to cowardly to even attack face to face, I know they'll target you to get to me." Raku was livid his blood boiled as he thought of how they had killed his father, he had died in an explosion. A great dishonor to a swordsman, he had been killed in a round about gutless way. Te no Yami were not even at the scene it might as well have been an accident. Raku couldn't fathom cowards like that. His jaw protested to the strain it was being submitted to, a dull ache shimmering through his bones and muscle all the way to his clenched fists.

"Master Raku," Ryuu said bowing to his master, the men could see the pain just vibrating off of the teen. "We await your orders." He said not lighting his head.

Raku looked towards his father's right hand man. No Ryuu was now his second in commend, and he was a leader; and a leader obliterates the risks against his company.

"You were on the phone to Adelt-san right?" he questioned Chitoge, she looked at him confused, a small noise erupted from the phone in her slack hand. Raku reached for the phone, taking it easily from her prone hands. Reacting rather slowly Chitoge reached for the device, seizing a hold on his shirt arm as her brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes hello Adelt-san, I would wish to speak with you about these new circumstances, neither of us want Chitoge hurt in all this." Chitoge tightened her fingers on the fabric, her glare half-heartedly focused on Raku. He was talking about her and deciding what was best and she hated it when people did that to her. That it was to protect her didn't matter.

Raku surprised the girl as he removed her hand from his arm only to draw her near him, placing his head in her neck. Trying to hold back everything as he listened to his fellow gang boss's plan.

Chitoge could hear the catches in his throat as he breathed. In and out, like it hurt. Chitoge wrapped her arms around the amethyst haired boy.

Somewhere off to the side of this attempt to comfort his young master Ryuu walked away. Raku was not the only one brimming with a boiling fire, Ryuu would take revenge for the death of Rikiku and for the agony his son was feeling.

Shu was shell shocked, it was Ruri's family? Ruri? Why? Kami could you spend a little more time making life harder on other people; no of course not. Shaking his head lightly Shu returned to his duties, holding a glass pitcher filled with chilled water he walked over to their table.

The number had been a little off, sitting around the table was, Ruri in a red dress, the puffy skirt ending an inch or so above her knees. The sleeves loosely arranged to sit just bellow her shoulders. Her black hair running straight down like a waterfall, the smallest difference of course, her rectangular glasses. They weren't there. Shu slightly dumbstruck lifted the pitcher, seeing her nod he moved into fill her glass.

"You look different Mikowa-san." She said to him, barely above a whisper. Eyes widened he looked to the small girl, she wasn't facing him but her eyes would sometimes dart in his direction, quickly and then away.

Smiling Shu stood inspecting the other guest as he walked around the table filling their glasses. Next to Ruri was her Grandfather, the old man dressed in a western suit, without a jacket but his light warm gray vest shinning with a satin shimmer. Fill. Then next him a man Shu hadn't met, there were two others like that. The last two were on Ruri's right. The lady, a middle-aged brunette her soft curls framing her deceivingly young face.

"Ruri-chan don't you want to introduce yourself to Jacob-san." The women said not really asking but telling her young daughter.

"Tomoe-chan, don't badger the girl." Countered Musashi, the kooky great grandfather said pointing towards the brunette. The man beside her laughed behind his napkin. Which he had brought up to his lips rather quickly when the elderly man started shaking his upright finger slowly back and forth.

Watching the interactions Shu caught onto their relationships, the red headed boy on the other side of the table was 'Jacob'; obviously a foreigner with family connections and a finger up his arse. The women beside Jacob; was his mother also a foreigner but unlike her son she had mid-length caramel hair. The other woman was Ruri's mum, the man beside her definitely Musashi's descendent. Shu smile, they acted so alike it was hard not to see.

While thinking this Shu caught on to something else about the group. This was a set up for Ruri and that pompous matchstick. Shu frowned, his brows knitting together at the thought of Ruri getting sociable with this guy. Transforming his face back to that of a host, he approached them his jug still in his hands. Rolling his eyes subtly he continued to offer the water to them. Once all their glasses where fill Shu left the room, opening the door to the kitchen Shu looked at his mother, she was standing in front of the stove stirring a pot of boiling something. People where rushing about all over the tiled floor, the room was pretty simple stainless steel bench tops and white tiles.

"Shu, hey mate I heard you got a special party?" said Korou, the young man was black haired and well built around six foot three. Good looking and a laugh.

Just like most other waiters here.

Scratching the back of his head Shu looked through his fringe at Korou, shaking his head vigorously he spoke, "Yeah, special is right." He said feeling slightly irritated. "The family is arranging their two kids into an arranged marriage."

Looking inquisitive, Korou put his hands together, clapping with interest; stars in his eyes. God this guy just couldn't act his age. Not like he could talk, he was pretty immature. Shrugging Shu just walked past his workmate.

Back in the room Ruri took a sip of her water. The dark haired teen had never seen her fellow glasses clad friend like she had when that door had opened. He had seemed less the dorky annoyance he was at school, glancing towards her intended 'partner'; well that's at least what her mother wanted him to be.

She really couldn't see herself liking this, brightly haired gaijin. From what she had seen of him he was a mama's boy who couldn't do anything at all.

This morning Ka-san had randomly said that the family was to be going out for lunch.

_(Flashback)_

_"__Ruri-chan get up we're going out for dinner." A voice called randomly disturbing her peaceful snoozing. As her eyes first opened she looked around for the disturbance. _

_"__Oka-san, why on earth did you decide that waking me was a good idea, or for that matter, good for you?" feeling on the verge of a demonic fit Ruri buried herself in the peach covers, hiding away from her mothers unbelieving eyes._

_"__It is three in the afternoon, are you planning on sleeping the day away?" come from outside the darkness._

_"__No, I was planning on sleeping through the entire holiday period." She replied uncovering her head alone from the sea of cloth. Knowing her mum would be rubbing her temples Ruri sat up, the sheets and comforter slipping to her waist._

_Ruri was dressed in a simple faded red shirt that was miles to big for her. Glaring at the rooms other occupant the dark eyed and mooded teen watched as her mother swiftly exited her room. Now with the aggravator gone Ruri could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness._

_Opening her eyes abruptly the young girl was bombarded by an intense light shinning right in her eyes. _

_Covering said eyes Ruri searched for one of the two perpetrators. Scanning over the dresser and desk Ruri zeroed her gaze on the closet door. Expression filled with exasperation Ruri sluggishly took her first step towards her dresser doors. Suddenly the doors burst open no longer hiding the__** 'two' **__people hiding within it. Two? Should have known, Ruri thought as she watched the two childish men try and escape her room. Their exit block as she spread her arms over the wood. The two older men started to cower. Narrowing her eyes she took a step away from the door, stepping towards her father and great grandfather. Their gaze following the soul step treated as if it were the swing of an ax, coming to take the heads. Truth be told that's how it seemed._

_Screams could be heard outside in the hall, echoing down them making their way to the opposite side of the house where Tomoe sat doing finishing touches to her makeup._

_"__Well at least she's up now." She said once again setting the brush in motion, adding a shimmery effect to her lids._

As it turned out the effective wakeup call come about an hour ago, so instead of a dinner this would be a breakfast. And despite her mothers' attempts to curl her hair like hers. It had utterly failed. Truthfully Ruri didn't see the appeal of resembling her mother so closely, she already had her temperament; what else was there to go before becoming the older women.

Looking again in the Moore families' direction she saw Shu enter the room again, the strawberry blonde was without bottle or jug this time, the only thing that graced his arms was a stark white cloth draped over his left forearm.

Thinking her gaze on him Jacob took this 'opportunity' to talk to her. His voice was thickly accented and kept pausing as he spoke of his interests and the dealing of his family's company. It was a bore. He was a bore. Ruri glanced at her mother as Jacobs's words flew over her, barely conscious that he was even talking the girl just nodded when he took a breath.

Glancing down Ruri picked up the menu, a dark blue in colour similar to the carpet, a gold rim running in a curved border pattern. Releasing a sigh she transported her full attention to the menu, sweeping through the dishes and drinks when abruptly another menu was held out to her. Looking towards it she saw Shu smiling slyly at her quietly he spoke, "I thought this menu would better suit you." He said in a gentle but fun manner. Holding her hand open the strawberry blonde waiter placed the folder into her small grasp. Watching him retreat to the back wall, smiling faintly at his actions. He was so subdued here that she wasn't sure how to treat him. She would usually act hostile to the fellow because of his resemblance to her own families less then mature members.

Opening this menu was decorated similar with the gold trim but the cover was a burgundy red that seemed to bring out the red and oranges being cast on the walls by the large fireplace. Standing next to the fireplace was Shu he bowed as he caught her gaze smiling like he always did.

Whirling back to read through the red backed menu. The first word that jumped out at her read 'Breakfast'. It was a breakfast menu. Looking back at their waiter Ruri gave him an inquisitive look, kind of asking 'how?' he just smiled again, this time bigger then the last and looked away.

Shaking her head confusedly smiling, Musashi smirked.

He was not like his granddaughter in law; he didn't want to set Ruri up with a little rich boy without a personality who didn't even know her. No his goal had been for Shu and Ruri, he would look after her and generally cared for his Ruri-pi, it was evident from the elders first meeting with the boy. Musashi had originally thought Ruri was going out with the strawberry headed boy to the onyx haired one. Ruri spoke of an Ichijou before maybe once or twice, always referring to Kosaki-chan and him, never herself.

She had most definitely discussed Shu more, she would complain mostly but Musashi could see a fire in her eyes as she did it. And that for the elderly man was 'love' or at least the beginnings of it.

They ordered shortly after. The silence in the room making for an uncomfortable atmosphere, Shu took the order and left the room swiftly delivering them to the kitchen and then returning with their drinks. Musashi wanted sake while the Moore's preferred an earl gray brew. Ruri went with an ice tea and her mum a brandy, apparently this called for a drink.

A total of ten minuets passed before their food entered the dinning room. Ruri looked over to the three waiters that entered holding their plates aloft. The first was Shu followed by a dark haired boy and was an urban-y hair and of short stature he had a cute face. Moe, she thought glancing again at the shorty, he was about her own height. So yes that made him a short guy.

Delivering their meal to them Shu set down Ruri's three plates, one filled with bacon and eggs another with hot toast with a small butter bowl off to the side and a bowl of honey porridge. Brushing her side as he passed her chair on the way to place Musashi's plate of lasagna and roasted vegetables. Korou and Tsuki laid the others out.

Leaving the room again Tsuki and Korou turned to him. "Isn't that the girl we always see peeking out of your locker?" Tsuki asked looking up at the strawberry headed boy with a keen gleam shining in his eyes.

"Yeah the one that you have like a million pictures of." Korou continued. "Hey what was her name again, Ruki or something, right?" Korou said turning to the shorter man, seeing him screw up his face at the name the raven-haired waiter tried again, "Riki? No, but it definitely starts with a R-something." The two were debating when suddenly they stopped. The door behind Shu's back had just opened and standing in the doorway, was Ruri.

"Ruri!" exclaimed Tsuki pointing at the dress-clad teen. Shu quickly turned around his shock not quite showing fully as he smiled at the girl.

"A Ruri-chan, how long have you been standing there?" he said the anxiety growing.

"No what the real question is why do _they_ know my name and _why_ was I the topic of conversation?"

Shu exhaled, she hadn't heard all of it. Just the end of it, it seemed. Smiling the young man replied, lying out of his arse. "Oh they were just trying to remember the guests names, they're complete baka's and couldn't seem to remember your name." He said smoothly, covering the real conversation with this plausible fake.

**END CHAPTER:**

**A/N. Sorry for the wait I was intending to put this up last night but I didn't think it was done, plus my parents said I needed sleep and sent me to my room. This chapter is dedicated to my friend 'Dowa', an awesome chick who just turned 18. I hope you all loved the new chapter and will review fav and follow not only the story but me as well. **

**Alexbonita:**

**I see your English is getting better, I didn't require a translator this time ****J****. Thank you for your continuing support you make it easier to write these chapter and again sorry for making you late.**

**p.s. **

**To all the people who favorite and followed me thank you, we are getting into the hardships now, so buckle in and don't look away. My birthday girl friend will keep me writing this story I assure you. Until next time Hikari Kuro. Oh and p.s.s. The change of Raku's mothers name will be fixed shortly it was a mistake but Hika (Hikari) is the name from now on **


End file.
